


A Second Chance

by Whitewolf94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Lyanna Stark, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Elia Martell Lives, Emotions, F/M, Giants, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tully, House Tyrell, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Jealousy, Joanna Lannister Lives, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar, Love, Lyanna Stark Lives, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother-son love, Not For Rhaegar Fans, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Fix-It, War, Warg Jon Snow, Warg Sansa Stark, Wights, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: The Night King and The Others have won and a second Long Night has descended upon Westeros. Unknown to the world of men, the Old Gods, the Gods of Old Valaryia and the Mother Rhoyne have watched these events play out and they are not pleased, now they will unleash a radical plan to save the world of men and undo what has been done.





	1. Death And Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One avatar of the Old Gods, one of the Old Valaryian Gods and the Mother Rhoyne enact their plan to save the realms of men. In Dorne a Queen makes a promise to her son; the prince that was promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This story is an reworked version of a previous one.  
2\. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appriciated.

Balerion looked at the body of the dragon Rhaegal and felt his anger rise to an all too familiar height, he usually didn't get very emotional but the last few thousand years had left him and the other Valaryian Gods angry.

The anger started with the fall of Old Valaryia and continued throughout the disasters that befell House Targaryen, it hit it's height during Robert's Rebellion and the subsequent events that had brought them to this point.

"It shouldn't have been this way my child" He said and pressed his snout against his fallen child and then his undead brother in mourning.

"Fuck the Citadel, fuck the Seven and fuck the Tully's" came a very angry feminine voice from behind him, Balerion turned to face not one but two individuals approaching him, one Old God and Mother Rhoyne.

The female Old Gods face was twisted into an angry sneer while Mother Rhoyne was eerily calm which was never a good sign with her.

"Dont forget Aerys and Robert Baratheon" He said to the female Old God, The female Old God angry sneer depended at his mention of those two.

"Did you find your other kin?" Mother Rhoyne asked in a sympathetic tone, "Just Rhaegal and Viserion so far" Balerion said in a sad tone then indicated to Rhaegal's and Viserion bodies behind him.

Both The female Old God and Mother Rhoyne looked behind him then moved to embrace him, due to his large size they each ended up hugging a leg.

"So far I have only found him and Viserion but Drogon and what remains of his mother are somewhere on this battlefield" He said in a sad and mourning full tone.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened to house Targaryen and the dragons my friend" The Female Old God said as her and Mother Rhoyne hugged his legs.

"Its alright we cannot undo due Old Valaryia's fate but we will undo what has befallen House Targaryen" He said and gently placed his snout against each of them.

The three deities then broke their embrace and looked to The Isle of faces, The Isle of Faces was one giant magical alter to the Old Gods and was essential to their plan.

The other Old God's, Gods of Old Valaryia and Mother Rhoyne had proposed a radical plan to undo the disaster that had occurred; they were going to turn back time.

The Old Man of the River, the Turtle God, and Crab King agreed with their plan and they didn't care about the Faith of The Seven nor the Drowned God's opinion. 

The three deities then resumed their journey through the battlefield and toward the Isle of Faces to start their plan, however the journey through the battlefield was a very painful reminder of how badly things had went.

The female Old God started cursing once again as they passed the carnage left behind and he could feel the anger rolling off of the Mother Rhoyne.

"How long do you think it will take them to reach Dorne?" The Mother Rhoyne asked the two deities, "Soon" he and the Female Old God replied to her.

Balerion felt a hand touch him and looked at the source of the hand, The female Old God was giving him a sympathetic smile and pointing off to the left.

Balerion turned his head and his lips formed into a snarl that often sent the other Gods running, Drogon's body was lying on the ground with an ice spear lodged in his neck.

He couldn't see Daenerys body but like he told his companions what remained of her body after she fell from Drogon was somewhere on this battlefield he just couldn't find her remains.

They continued through the battlefield but their journey was interrupted when The Female Old God broke from their group and walked off to the left, Balerion and The Mother Rhoyne looked to where she was walking and saw a white blur with red eyes, they both followed after her.

As they got closer they shared a concerned look as they realized that it was Ghost and there was a body tucked under him, they both knew who that body belong to and if there was any doubt it was erased when The Female Old God let out a scream of rage.

They both quickened their pace when The Female Old God dropped to her knees and began to sob in anger not at Ghost or Jon Snow but at their deaths.

"It wasn't supposed to fucking be like this!" The Female Old God screamed in pure anger when they rested the tip of a tail and a hand on her shoulder respectively.

"I know little one" Balerion asked and nodded toward Jon Snow, "It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to die like this" She said in a sad tone as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He died the way he lived; fighting for his family and the people he loved " Mother Rhoyne said to her friend in an attempt to comfort her, a whimper caught their attention.

The three deities look at the source of the whimper, Red eyes were staring back at them; Balerion, the female Old God and the Mother Rhoyne knew Ghost couldn't see them but could sense them due to the magic within him.

The female Old God reached out and gently scratched behind his ears as Ghost closed his eyes for the final time in this life, the female Old God then spoke in the Old Tongue.

"What was that if you dont mind me asking?" Mother Rhoyne asked her in a curious tone, "I was telling Ghost not to worry he will see his master again" She responded and took her focus from Ghost to Jon Snow. 

"This was not his destiny, he shouldn't have fucking died here. fucking Faith of The Seven and fucking Catelyn Tully" The Female Old God repeated in an angry tone as she looked at Jon Snow.

"Dont fret about them, the Faith of The Seven will be knocked down a peg or two and Catelyn Tully will be the insignificant fish she was always meant to be" Balerion said in a vicious tone.

"Lets not only make her insignificant but lets keep her memory intact and have her marry a Frey" The female Old God said in a tone that matched Balerion's viciousness.

"I rarely use my magic to fuck with the lives of mortals but this is one of the few times where I shall indulged myself" Mother Rhoyne said in a vicious tone that was unlike her.

The female Old God then looked at the face of Jon Snow or as he was actually named Aemon Targaryen, "You will live again and it will be life you were always meant to live" She said in a tone full of steel.

"I know were going through with the plan no matter what but are we sure Aemon can defeat the Night King and The Others?" Mother Rhoyne asked in a respectful tone.

The female Old God and Balerion understood her concern, they had debated this issue with the other Deities that supported their plan and among themselves as well.

"As we all know the failure to defeat the Night King and The Others was not solely on him, I feel it in the very essence of my sole he will defeat them if he is given a second chance" Balerion said in a confident tone, the female Old God nodded her head in agreement. 

Mother Rhoyne nodded satisfied with their answer and returned her gaze to the body of Jon Snow, the female Old God reached out and stroked his cheek. Once she was done they continued on their journey to The Isle of Faces. 

Once they made it to The Isle of Faces they each took a moment to admire the beauty of it despite the isle being covered by winter, "let us began" Balerion said and looked toward his two companions, they both nodded at him in agreement.

They began to chant in the Old Tongue, High Valaryian, and the language of the Rhoynish; the trees began to glow brightly in response to their chanting.

Balerion felt something staring at them and he knew who that something was and the fear radiating off of it; he grinned as he chanted.

**Dorne Fifteen years ago...………..**

Queen Lyanna Stark looked down at the small bundle of joy she held in her arms, her son Aemon Targaryen had entered the world not long ago.

"You know it dosent seem real does it" Elia said from her place in a chair that was in the room, Rhaenys was sleeping contently on her lap.

"I know I loved feeling him kick and move in my belly but I'm ecstatic that I finally get to hold him in my arms and feed him" Lyanna said with a smile.

"That's good, now Lya you should get some rest and I need to get this princess to bed then I will come back and take care of Aemon" Elia said and began to rouse the sleeping princess.

"Yes mama?" Rhaenys asked as she yawned and opened her eyes, "It's bed time sweetheart, you fell asleep and Lyanna needs to rest" Elia said in a gentle voice.

Rhaenys merely nodded her head but was focusing on Aemon, "If mama Lyanna needs to rest I can take care of Aemon" Rhaenys said and looked at Lyanna for approval.

Elia and Lyanna shared a look of amusement at the idea of three year old Rhaenys taking care of the newest addition to their family without being supervised by them.

"Thank you for the offer sweetheart but Elia has already said she will take care of Aemon while I rest" Lyanna said in a motherly tone, Rhaenys lips morphed into a frown in response.

"Sweetheart you need to go to bed so you can get enough rest to help me take care of Aemon tomorrow" Lyanna said in a motherly tone, Rhaenys frowned tuned into a smile of pure joy.

"Okay mama" Rhaenys said in a happy tone and got off of Elia's lap, "Now sweetheart say goodnight" Elia said as she got up from the chair.

Rhaenys walked toward the bed and then took her place next to Lyanna, Lyanna handed Elia Aemon; Rhaenys wrapped her arms around Lyanna in a gentle but firm manner.

"Goodnight mama I love you" Rhaenys said in a loving tone, "Goodnight my beautiful little princess" Lyanna said in a tone of motherly love as she returned the embrace.

Lyanna then kissed her on the forehead and broke the embrace, Rhaenys then got off the bed and moved toward Elia and Aemon.

Elia bent down to match Rhaenys height, "Goodnight little brother I will see you tomorrow" Rhaenys said in a tone full of love and kissed Aemon on the forehead.

Aemon giggled happily at the display of affection and reached out with his little hands placing them on Rhaenys cheeks with the firmest grip he possessed.

Rhaenys smiled at him and waited for Aemon to remove his hands from cheeks, Aemon didn't take too long to remove his small hands from her cheeks.

Elia returned to the position she was in before she bent down and walked over to the bed, "I will return soon my little prince" She said in a loving tone and kissed Aemon on the forehead.

"I will return soon" Elia said as she handed Aemon over to Lyanna, "Okay, I will be waiting" Lyanna said as she took Aemon into her arms.

Elia picked Rhaenys off the ground and left the room gently closing the door behind her, Lyanna returned her focus back to her Aemon; his grey eyes that were so dark they almost seemed black were watching her intently.

Lyanna returned her sons look with a loving tenderness and felt tears rolling down her cheeks; she had cried tears of joy many times after welcoming her babe into the world.

"I dont know what I did to deserve you my little dragon-wolf but I promise no matter what happens between us I will always love you and try to be the mother you deserve" Lyanna said in a serious tone that was full of motherly love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have any criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	2. Conversation And Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon goes to bed and just as he drifts off to sleep he interrupted by someone knocking on his door. When he answers the door he is greeted by the sight of Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister and Arthur Dayne who both remember the previous life. After they leave he cuddles with a she wolf and a Dornish dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. Elia considers Jon her child despite not having given birth to him.  
3\. Lyanna considers Aegon and Rhaenys her children despite not having birthed them.

**Red Keep Fifteen Years** **Later...…………………**

Aemon held open the door for Ghost as his faithful Direwolf companion entered his chambers, "Well boy I'm glad its time for bed" he said in a tired tone as he closed the his door behind him.

Ghost yipped in agreement with him while he padded over to the Direwolf bed that was a gift from Rhaenys, once there the Direwolf layed down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

His day had been extremely busy and arduous; he had spent the day greeting and in the case of certain lords and ladies catching up with them if it had been a long time since he had last seen them.

He then walked over to his wardrobe and took off the fancy attire he had been wearing that day, he reached into his wardrobe and pulled out the clothes he usually wore to bed.

He then put them on and put away his fancy attire, once he was done he walked over to his bed and layed down upon the soft silk sheets that were the colors of Red and Grey in honor of his houses of origin.

Laying down he rested his head upon the pillows that were decorated in colors that matched his sheet and he began to drift off into a much anticipated sleep, however it was soon interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

Ghost roused from his sleep and adopted a protective but curious stance as he stopped in front of the door, "That's a good boy" He told Ghost in a praising tone as he took a place next to Ghost.

Looking through the peephole he was surprised and confused to see the figures of three of his friends standing there; Kingsguard Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne followed by the former's brother Tyrion Lannister.

Putting aside his surprise and confusion he opened the door and put a smile on his face, "Hello my friends it's good to see you but is something wrong?" He asked the men before him.

"Sorry to disturbed you Aemon but we have something we must talk to you about" Arthur said in a tone that stressed the importance of whatever they wanted to talk with him about.

"Sure" He said and he and Ghost moved aside so his three friends could enter his room, his three friends moved inside the room and he closed the door quietly behind him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" He asked as he turned to face the three men, they stayed silent and traded nervous looks with each other before Tyrion walked forward.

"Let me give some counsel, bastard. Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you" Tyrion said and smiled that smug smile of his.

"Well I would say that means you remember my friend, what about you Jaime?" He asked his friend as Tyrion waddled over in the direction of the table that contained a jug of wine and two goblets. 

"I do" Jaime said and then accepted the goblet of wine that Tyrion was handing him. He then turned his attention to Arthur who was sitting in the only other chair he had in his room.

"I know I may sound like a madman Arthur and I know this entire conversation may seem mad but I need to ask you this, do you remember another life?" He asked and hoped Arthur didn't think he was mad.

"I should have throttled your father for that stupid shit he pulled at the tourney of Harrenhal" Arthur replied and he immediately knew what the knight was referring too; in his old life he had heard the tale of the Tourney of Harrenhal.

"Sorry about how the last life turned out but since you remember and are a friend of my family its only fair I tell you about what is coming from beyond the Wall" He said in a serious tone that made him sound like his father whenever he wanted to broach a serious subject.

He could feel the expression's of Jaime and Tyrion turned as serious as his and the atmosphere of the turned serious, Arthur faced morphed into one of apprehension at the new depth of seriousness that filled the room and the other three occupants expression.

He then went on to explain the events that preceded Robert's Rebellion up until his death during the final battle with the Night King and The Others and their armies of Wights; as he told Arthur the tale the laters face went through a myriad of emotions with horror and anger being the most prominent.

Once he was done he waited for Arthur to respond."By the Old and New Gods please tell me those monsters can be stopped?" Arthur asked with fear and desperation in his voice.

He nodded his head and Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have a plan to stop them for good this time?" Tyrion asked in a curious tone and then took a sip out of his goblet of wine. 

"Yes Aegon and I have put together a plan that will permanently stop them" He said in a confident tone. Tyrion opened his mouth to most likely ask the question of what was it but a knock on his door interrupted them.

"That's probably Rhaenys, she dosent remember and I dont want to tell her yet we will talk more on this matter tomorrow " He told them; she would often sleep with him for two reasons, the first was it made her feel closer to him and second was because it was her right as she called it.

"That would be a prudent measure given her less then pleasant end in her first life" Tyrion said with approval in his tone and then finished the wine he had in his goblet, while Arthur got up out of his chair.

"Princess Rhaenys Targaryen" Jaime annocued to the room as he held open the door for the princess. Rhaenys entered the room and graced the occupants with a beautiful smile from her full lips.

"My friends I hope I'm not interrupting something" Rhaenys said as Tyrion, Jaime and Arthur bowed before her, he didn't as Rhaenys had forbidden him from bowing to her.

"Not at all sister we were just talking about the tourney that will be taking place after our brother's wedding" He said; he hated lying to his sister but she didn't need to know the truth for the time being.

"Dont remind me I still have two days of freedom from having to call that woman my good-sister" Rhaenys replied with a sneer; her and Margaery weren't really on good terms with each other thanks to their conflicting personalities.

"Well your graces we must be going. Rhaenys it was good seeing you again goodnight and goodnight to you Aemon" Tyrion said as the three exited the room leaving him, Ghost and Rhaenys alone in the room.

Rhaenys opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ghost excitingly greeting her after quietly watching events in the room from his Direwolf bed, this caused his sister to giggle happily.

"Okay Ghost down I missed you too you big fluffball" Rhaenys said while trying to stop from giggling as Ghost had got on his hind legs and was sniffing and licking her face lovingly.

Ghost followed Rhaenys request and returned to all fours, "Is your wash bin handy thanks to fur ball I need to wipe my face?" Rhaenys asked playfully rolling her eyes at Ghost.

He nodded his head and Rhaenys went into the antechamber of his room, she then returned a few moments later with her face cleaned from Ghost licking a few moments ago.

"Now my little dragon let me give you my greeting" She said in a sultry tone and walked over to him while swaying her hips sensually, he felt his heart began to beat a little bit faster as he watched her.

Once she closed the distance between them she placed her lips upon his in a passionate kiss that he returned with enthusiasm, while she kissed him he her pulled into a tight hug.

They continued to kiss passionately while his hands roamed over her beautiful body; he took the time to gently squeeze her beautiful olive skinned arse cheeks causing her to squeal in delight.

Rhaenys then broke their passionate kiss however not before playfully biting his bottom lip, "I love you so much my little dragon" she said in between breaths from the passionate kiss they had shared.

"Now carry me to bed my little dragon" She said in a commanding tone that brokered no argument, he smiled and took her in his arms then walked over to his bed and lovingly placed her upon the soft sheets.

"Thank you my love" Rhaenys said and kissed him once more upon the lips, he opened his mouth to say your welcome but a noise from behind his wall interrupted him.

Both he and Rhaenys turned to look at the wall for the noise to happen again. They didn't have to wait long for the wall to began opening and two familiar figures emerged from the opening.

"Hello my loves" Lyanna said in a loving tone and graced them with a loving smile, while winter in combination with Ghost used their combined bulk to close the opening in his wall.

"Hello my beautiful she wolf" He said in a tone full of love and desire as walked over to his mother, once he reached his mother he brought her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

Lyanna returned the kiss with passion while her hands travelled down his back and squeeze his arse cheeks playfully causing him to moan into their kiss; he knew this was wrong but he didn't care.

"There is nothing more beautiful then watching a son show his mother how much he loves her" Rhaenys said as she watched them from her place on his bed, Lyanna giggled and broke their kiss.

Lyanna then turned around to face Rhaenys and pressed herself closer to him while tilting her head to give access to her neck, which he did and began lovingly placing kisses upon her neck.

"Careful Rhae I dont think my dragon wolf would tolerate your future son's giving you this type of affection" Lyanna said in a blissful tone and then moaned as her son ravaged her neck with loving kisses.

"Nothing to worry about I can find a way to get around my little dragon" Rhaenys said in a joking manner as she watched the sinful affection between mother and son, she giggled when he playfully narrowed his eyes at her while he lovingly kissed her neck.

He then shifted his attention back to his mother and placed his hand on the shoulders of her nightgown, he then pulled down the fabric of her nightgown until her large breasts topped with pink nipples were in full view.

His passion and desire for his mother reached a new height as he took in the sight of her bare breasts; the last time he had seen those beautiful and amazing breasts was when she would bath with him when he was a small child.

He turned her around and stooped down to began sucking on both of her beautiful nipple's but was stopped by Lyanna gently taking hold of his chin stopping him, he then looked up at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Dont be disappointed my love you will be sucking on these...…." She temporarily paused and placed his hands on her breasts, he took the opportunity to squeeze and play with them.

"Soon enough my love but if this continues farther we will end up making love till morning but alas we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" She replied then removed his hands from her breasts.

She then took his left hand in hers and lead him back to his bed, once they reached the bed she let go of his hand and he crawled in first then she crawled in after him leaving him in-between the ladies.

"Good night my sweet Dornish daughter I love you" She said in a loving tone and leaned over him placing a kiss upon Rhaenys brow. "Good night mama I love you" Rhaenys replied in a loving tone and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night my sweet Dragonwolf I love you" She said in a tone filled with love and then passionately kissed him on the lips, after a few moments she broke the kiss and burrowed into his side.

"Good night my beautiful she wolf I love you" He said and then kissed her upon her soft chestnut brown curls, he then turned his attention to Rhaenys and kissed her passionately upon the lips.

After a few moments Rhaenys broke the kiss then said in a sweet and loving tone "Good night my little dragon I love you", she then like his mother burrowed into his free side.

He then wrapped his arms protectively around both women and listen to the sounds of his two lovers and the Direwolves soft breathing as they fell asleep leaving the room quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.  
2\. I apologize if this chapter is not what everyone wanted but I felt it was necessary.


	3. A Huntsman And A Wildling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be an interlude chapter that checks in on Samwell Tarly and the Wildlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. This chapter will discuss various events that were influenced by the gods.  
3\. Mance has told Tormund about Jon's new life.  


**Outskirts of King's Landing...………………..**

Samwell Tarly lips morphed into a smile as King's Landing came into view; he had been eager to see his friend ever since the royal wedding was annocued to the realm.

"Sarella wake up we are here" He said in a soft and gentle tone, Sarella stirred and then removed herself from leaning on his shoulder as she looked at King's Landing.

"Finally as much as I enjoyed having you as a pillow I would like a bed" Sarella said in a teasing but friendly tone, he playfully rolled his eyes at her feigning annoyance.

"You know you could have travelled with Measter Barth and stayed in a castle a little longer, if I remember correctly he is from a noble family in the Crownlands" He said.

"By the Old and New Gods, no instead of allowing me to have some peace and relax he would spend the entire time badgering me about his halfwit half-man half-dragon theory" Sarella replied in an annoyed tone at his mention of the man.

He understood why she felt that way about the aforementioned Measter; he was part of a small of a group of people in the Citadel who believed that the individual who delivered the diaries that lead to the downfall of a group within the Citadel and spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms was half-man half-dragon.

This group and Measter Barth believed this thanks to the testimony of several members of the group and the Seneschal of the Citadel Edgerran during their trials, though most dismissed it as mad ramblings. 

Publicly he would say that the group and Measter Barth was mad but privately he believed what the group said held truth to it; he was living a second life so it was certainly in the realm of possibilities for their to be half-man half dragons somewhere in the world.

"So what are you going to do after the wedding?" He asked in a curious tone and waited for her response; he himself was planning on spending at least week in King's Landing after the wedding.

"Well if you dont mind I wanted to head back with you after I give my cousins their gifts and give my father some things to send to Doran" Sarella replied and then reached behind her with her left hand and ran the aforementioned hand over the gifts that were resting snugly in the back of their cart. 

"I dont mind infact it would be my honor" He replied in a sincere and friendly tone, Sarella lips morphed into a friendly and warm smile as she looked ahead at the rapidly approaching King's Landing.

"Oh I was going to ask you, what was that tome you managed to get from Measter Jon?" Sarella asked in a curious tone, he groaned internally because he hoped Sarella hadn't heard about that.

"The Long Night and several other myths and legends" He replied and waited for her response; he didn't know how she would react, Sarella was very open minded but he didn't Know if Sarella remembered her second life.

Sarella face passed through several different emotions but then settled on a nervousness that was uncharistically of his friend, this caused a surprise feeling of dread to creep up in him.

Sarella then leaned over closer to him and whispered in a curious but guarded tone, "Are you reading that tome because of genuine curiosity or because you have fought them?"

"You remember" He said in said in a surprised and concerned tone; he was surprised Sarella remembered she hadn't taken any moves to make it clear to him she remembered and it concerned him that more people remembered.

"Yes I do but I dont want to talk about the Long Night and the Others at the moment I just thought it was important you knew I remembered" Sarella said in a warm tone and smiled at him.

He returned his friend's smile and looked toward the approaching King's Landing; he was glad to see his friends again and glad he found a new friend in the coming war against the Night King and The Others.

**North of The Wall...………….**

Tormund Giantsbane walked happily through the camp with a smile on his face for one reason; he was alive again and his people had another chance at beating those icy fucks and their King.

Not only were his people alive again and they had a chance at winning but he would get to see some of his Southern friends again; Jon Snow or as Mance told him he real name was Aemon Targaryen.

He should have known his friend was a dragon or more precisely half-dragon after he saw him on top of Rhaegal when they were battling the Night King and The Others; at the time he had just thought that Jon had taken the dragon as a pet like he did Ghost.

Then there were his other Southern friends; Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth or as he liked to call her the big women, the sister-fucker, Ghost, Sansa, Arya and even the dwarf.

"Tormund" Came the voice of Val from behind him, he turned to face Val and her fellow Ygritte standing next to her; both were smiling at him which meant that they were going to tell him something that he didn't know.

"Yes Val what is it?" He asked in a curious tone as his mind tired to settle on what they needed to tell him; there were three possibilities, they wanted to talk with him, Mance needed something or it was time for them to move further south.

"Weeper found the Horn of Winter Mance says it's time to began moving south again" Val said and smiled at him, Ygritte also broke into a smile as well; he knew way the two women were smiling.

He was slightly taken aback at this news; in the old life Mance had them searching for the Horn of Winter in the Frost Fangs but they didn't find it and he quite frankly thought it was a myth after their failure to find it.

"That's good I will tell my people to began preparing to move" He replied and the two women nodded at him then walked off to prepare their people for the resuming their journey South.

Turning to look in the direction of the Wall he smiled, "See you soon my old friend" He thought as memories of him fighting along side his friend against the Night King and The Others filled his mind. 

A series of grunts drew his attention and he turned his to see Wun Wun and Mags The Mighty staring at the direction of the Wall; Wun Wun had become Aemon's friend while Mags after hearing from Wun Wun everything Aemon had accomplished had a grudging respect for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.  
2\. I apologize if this chapter isn't what everybody wanted but I felt it necessary to check in on these characters.


	4. A Royal Wedding Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal wedding feast for Aegon and Margaery, Aemon talks to a certain Red Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. Shireen was not burned to death by Stannis like she was in the TV Show.  
3\. Elia sometimes call Lyanna her sister because they are both married to Rhaegar and because she considers Lyanna her sister despite their lack of a blood relation.

Aemon Targaryen sat at the high table as the attendees of his brother's wedding feast happily celebrated the wedding that had taken place earlier that day.

He knew he should be celebrating with the feast attendees and his family but his mind was focused on the royal procession to the Great Sept of Baelor.

Particularly the looks of scorn and hatred that his family received from various groups of smallfolk in the otherwise happy and cheering crowd that saw them.

He knew no king's reign was perfect but his father reign had delivered peace and prosperity throughout the realm, well for the most part anyway that was.

The Greyjoy Rebellion occurred again but the fighting never reached the capital nor the Crownlands so there was no major disruptions to the lives of the Smallfolk.

The problems faced by King's Landing had been fixed and his mothers were a constant in the lives of the Smallfolk via their greatly appreciated charity efforts.

So those groups of Smallfolk had to be giving his family those looks for a reason and he needed to find a reason why, he didn't want rioting to occur in the city .

He dived further into the state of the realm to see if there were events that he could have missed or overlooked but he couldn't think of anything he missed.

A hand gently squeezing his thigh brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see his mother's hand resting on his thigh, he then looked at her.

"I don't know if you have forgotten but your at a feast and your family would enjoy it if you attempted to have fun" Lyanna said in a pleading and concerned tone.

"Sorry mother I was just deep in thought I didn't mean to disturb you" He said in an apologetic tone, his mother smiled at him and shook her head in amusement.

"You don't need to apologize sweetheart your like your grandfather Rickard in that respect may I inquire what you are thinking about?" She then asked in a curious tone.

"During the procession to the Great Sept Of Baelor there were groups of Smallfolk giving our family looks I don't like and I'm trying to figure out why" He replied.

"Sweetheart don't worry about those Smallfolk and have a little fun for the family please" She asked him in a pleading tone, he nodded causing her to smile joyfully.

"Okay I will but please promise me that you and Elia will stop going to the orphanages and the poorer parts of the city" He said in a pleading tone, She began to respond.

But he cut her off; he knew that she was going to come up with a reason to continue her activities or attempt to smother his fears like she did earlier but she needed to hear this.

"I'm only asking this of you because I don't want anything to happen to you or Elia" He said once again in a pleading tone; he didn't add the part about him not wanting to lose her again.

"Okay sweetheart if it bothers you that much I stop those activities and I will also speak to Elia" She said in an understanding tone, he smiled thankfully in response.

The changing of the tune by the singers from Essos signaled that it was time for the dancing, Lyanna face lit up and he didn't have to think very hard to figure out what she was going to ask him.

"Would you like to dance my queen?" He asked in a tone full of warmth and love, Lyanna nodded eagerly while grabbing his left hand and they left their chairs to dance.

Once they reached the center of the Hall they turned to face each other, he then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body leaving no space in between them.

She then rested her head on his chest and they danced to the music that was being played, "I know you don't like to dance but thank you my love" She said in a happy tone.

"You don't have to thank me mother I love dancing with you" He replied and then kissed her lovingly upon the brow, Lyanna let out a sigh of happy contentment at his action.

As they danced Elia appeared by their side dancing with his father; he knew the dance was mainly out of courtesy and the family didn't want court to know their marriage was in trouble.

"Enjoying the feast sister?" Elia asked in a knowing tone while Rhaegar subtly glared at him; his father didn't like him very much and he also thought that his father was jealous of the relationship he had with his mother.

"Yes I I'm, everyone is in good spirits and I have had excellent company" She replied in a happy tone and then kissed his left cheek lovingly, Elia smiled while Rhaegar huffed in annoyance and then returned to subtly glare at him.

"Good I'm glad you both are enjoying the feast" Elia said in a happy tone, Elia and Rhaegar then moved away to dance next to Lord Monford Velaryon of House Velaryon; he was the Master of Driftmark and one of his families greatest allies.

"You know mother I think fathers jealousy might cause him to send me to the Night's Watch one of these days" He said in a low tone, Lyanna looked up into his eyes.

"He can try but I will not let him in-fact I will tell him he can go join the Night's Watch and leave us in peace" She said in a low tone and then subtly shot a glare to where his father was standing.

"Mother you naughty she wolf threatening the King of The Seven Kingdoms with taking the black" He said in an amused tone, Lyanna gave him a devious smile that was also strikingly beautiful as well. 

"Rhaegar may be King of The Seven Kingdoms but he is not my king and I think you know who my king is" Lyanna said in a warm and loving tone causing him to smile happily. 

The music stopped signaling that is was time to find a new dancing partner if those in attendance wished, "Damn it now I have to go dance with your father" Lyanna said in a disappointed tone.

"Thank you for dancing with me sweetheart" Lyanna said and then kissed his cheek, he smiled as she walked away and subtly shook her arse at him in a sexy way.

A flash of movement drew his eye and he noticed his sister moving toward him; she was glaring at someway which usually meant a potential suitor was coming his way.

He turned to where she was glaring and saw Myrcella Baratheon approaching him with a sweet smile on her face; he knew what she wanted from that smile that was on her lips.

She was going to ask him for a dance in hope that it would lead to something more such as a potential romantic relationship between them that would lead to a betrothal later.

"Brother I believe you now what I'm about to ask" Rhaenys said in a happy tone and then placed her soft hands on his hips as the music began to start again, a voice cleared their throat next to them.

"Princess Rhaenys I don't mean to intrude but I would like to dance with your brother, you can always dance with him after me" Myrcella said and looked at him for an answer.

He tensed as Rhaenys beautiful face morphed into anger; Myrcella had said the one thing that would anger his sister beyond belief and judging by the smile on her face Myrcella was glad she did.

However the anger then passed and Rhaenys face morphed into a look that he recognized, it was the same look that his second mother Elia, aunt Ashara and the rest of his Dornish family members used whenever they were about to eviscerate someone that displeased them.

"Myrcella I know why you want to dance with my brother before I, you wish to present your self as an alternative to me but what you fail to realize my brother will never want a lion cub when he could have a dragon and I would never let you have him. Now run along and do not ever approach my brother again, also tell your cunt of a mother to stop sending you to do her dirty work" Rhaenys said in a dismissive tone. 

Myrcella face turned bright red in anger and she opened her mouth to respond but Rhaenys didn't give her the chance to as she pulled him into a passionate and loving kiss that caused his cock to harden.

After a few moments Rhaenys broke their kiss and then looked to Myrcella for her to respond, Myrcella huffed angrily then turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people dancing.

"Oh how I pity Robert when Cersei returns to Storm's End" He said in a sarcastic tone; he didn't enjoy causing people pain but knowing Robert would suffer did give him some joy.

"Oh yes that poor stag" Rhaenys said in an even more sarcastic tone; his sister had a deep seated dislike for pretty much everyone in the Baratheon family for a variety of reasons.

The only people in the Baratheon family she liked were Stannis and Shireen, which was an opinion he shared because he thought they were the only likable people in that family.

The music started again and Rhaenys rested her head on his chest as they danced together, "So are you having fun Rhae?" He asked his sister in a courouis tone.

"Yes despite our brother marrying her the wedding and this feast have been very fun" She replied in a happy tone, he smiled and then lovingly kissed upon her black hair.

They descended into silence as they danced; Rhaenys was like his mother Lyanna in the sense that they didn't need always need words when in each others company.

They danced in happiness until the music ended, "Thank you for the dance" She said in a appreciative tone and then kissed him lovingly on the lips before heading off to most likely talk to their Martell cousins.

"Your grace may I have a moment of your time" Came a voice from behind him, he recognized the voice instantly as he turned and came face to face with Melisandre of Asshai.

"You may now what is it you need" He said trying to keep the anger out of voice; Melisandre had been a sort of adviser to his father but she had been the source of many tears for his mother.

Melisandre smiled and then stepped closer to him leaving little space between them, he could feel several pairs of eyes watching their interaction intently. 

"I will be leaving for the Wall tomorrow and I need to know your plans to fight him and the Others" She said in a quiet tone and then gave him a knowing smile.

He knew he should be surprised but after learning that Jaime, Tyrion and Arthur remembered their old lives he really wasn't surprised that she did, though he was a little bit more unnerved finding out another person remembered.

"Let's talk someplace more private" He told her and then began toward the open balcony that connected to the hall , Melisandre kept up with him as she walked next to him.

They reached the balcony and stepped into the cool night air of Kings Landing, Melisandre took a seat in one of the chairs that occupied the balcony.

He turned around and looked to see if anyone had followed them; thankfully no one was following them but he did see his mother and sister watching them with suspicion in their eyes.

He knew they trusted him to not do anything but that trust didn't extend to Melisandre which given the fact she tried to seduce him in the old life was pretty understandable.

He then turned around and then told Melisandre of the plan he and his brother had put together, Melisandre simply listened and nodded to the part she agreed with.

Once he was done Melisandre got up from where she had been sitting, "Well your grace until we meet again" she said in a courteous tone and then bowed.

"Until we meet again my lady" He said as she left his presence, he then walked forward and placed his hands upon the railing of the balcony why looking at Kings Landing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


	5. A Dragon Saves A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the tourney to celebrate his brother's wedding Aemon saves his brother from a Mountain, talks with a hound and crowns his queen's of love and beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter will provide a more in-depth look at Rhaegar and Lyanna's relationship.  
2\. This chapter will also look at the relationship between Aemon and Rhaegar's relationship.  
3\. Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.  
4\. I now there might be some confusion because I give a more detailed description of Aemon's room, just ignored it for now.  
5\. The first part of the chapter is Aemon's point of view then it switches to Lyanna's.

"Remember brother this is the Mountain you have to be careful" He said in a concerted tone as he stood next to his brother as they watched the Mountain from their side of the tilt yard.

"Brother you worry too much but yes I will be careful" Aegon said as he mounted his horse, he continued to look at the Mountain as the later also mounted his horse across the yard.

Once he was atop his horse Aegon then looked at him, "Now return to your seat so you can watch my victory from a better angle" He said in a reassuring tone and smiled at him.

He returned his brother's smile and then returned to the stands to sit next to his sister; he would have preferred to also sit next to their mother but Lyanna had to sit next to their father.

"You told him to be careful right?" She asked him in a concerned tone and then placed her hand in his, he nodded and she then looked back to Aegon with concern in her lovely violet eyes.

"Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen vs The Mountain" The Herald said in a booming voice, the crowd loudly cheered for his brother and booed even loudly when the Mountain was mentioned.

"Shit that's not good" He thought as he observed The hate filled glare the Mountain had sent his brother, the Heralder then blew a horn signaling for the joust to really began.

His brother tapped the sides of his horse with his spurs that were shaped like miniature snakes and spurned his horse forward, the Mountain did the same-thing as a sense of anticipation filled the air. 

Everyone was silent as the two riders approached each other, enthusiastic cheers broke out from the crowd and the Royal Box when Aegon landed a hit with his lance upon the Mountains shoulder. 

Both jousters then returned to their sides of the tilt yard and then spurned their horse forward toward each other again, once more enthusiastic cheers went when Aegon got another hit against the Mountain. 

His brother and the Mountain then returned to their respective sides of the jousting yard, they then spurned their horses forward again however much to the crowds concern and disappointment the Mountain scored a hit on his brother. 

Aegon sent the crowd and his family a reassuring smile to assure them that he was okay, he then spurned his horse toward the Mountain and the Mountain did the same in return.

They once again clashed and Argon scored another hit on the Mountain, however he noticed something was wrong when the Mountain's horse began to neigh and move about in an aggravated manner.

"That's interesting" He thought as he observed the Mountains horses behavior, a nudge on his knee by a warm nose got his attention and he looked to see Ghost looking at him with those blood red eyes.

Ghost then took his gaze from him to his mother sitting next to his father, his mother was looking at the Mountain's horse with concern in her beautiful grey eyes causing his interest to turn to alarm.

He knew his mother was a warg and that horses next to Winter were the only animals that she would warg into, she was thanks to this ability excelled at reading the emotions of those aforementioned animals.

But what alarmed him still alluded him until he returned his attention to the match, when Aegon and the Mountain collided he final realized what had the later's horse in such a state.

Aegon's was a Dornish Sand-steed and it was a girl, "By the Old Gods the Mountain's horse is in heat" he thought in horror as the scale of the potential disaster he could witness played out in his head.

Sansa had told him what almost transpired the last time someone had pulled that trick on the Mountain and given his brother's history with him this could very well end in a bloody mess. 

As if his words were brought to life Aegon spurned his Dornish Sand-steed toward the Mountain, the sense of anticipation was from earlier before was reaching a new height as the crowd outside of him and maybe his mother were unaware of the disaster that threatened to unfold before them.

Aegon's lance made contact with the Mountain's shoulder as the later's horse backed uncontrollably, this caused the Mountain to fall from his horse and hit the ground with a loud thud.

The crowd cheered loudly with glee and shouts of "Aegon" filled the air, in the royal box his family loudly cheered for his brother but his eyes were focused on the Mountain who was getting off the crowd.

A squire wearing clothes with the Mountains heraldry came forward with a sword and a feeling of true terror surged through his body as he watched history repeated itself for a second time.

The Mountain cleaved his horse head off causing blood to spray everywhere and the crowd to boo venomously at him, Aegon had his back turned to the Mountain so he didn't see what unfolded behind him.

"You fucking bastard" The Mountain roared with rage as he stalked toward Aegon, Aegon's eyes went wide with fear and his Dornish Sand-steed began to panic in terror.

He knew what was going to happen and without even thinking hoped over the railing on the stands and bolted toward his brother, the crowd and his family was sitting in stunned silence at the scene before them.

The Mountain continued to stalk forward to his brother gripping the hilt of his sword and had a look of pure murder in his eyes, Aegon lost control of his terrified horse and fell to the ground.

He picked up his speed as the Mountain got closer to Aegon, he could hear his family shouting but couldn't hear what they were saying though he probably imagine what they were saying and doing. 

He finally reached the Mountain and his brother as the former unsheathed his great sword, the Mountain then slashed at Aegon causing the later too move away from him in terror. 

The Mountain went in for another strike, however he intercepted the Moutain's sword with Longclaw causing the sound of clashing steel to echo throughout the tilt yard.

The Mountain stared at him with hate filed eyes and he returned a hate filled glare of his own; he didn't hate many people but the Mountain and Amory Lorch were among them.

"Get out of here now" He said to his brother while maintaining his hate filled gaze toward the Mountain, Aegon gave him a worried look then left the scene like he told him to do.

The Mountain then broke their stalemate and slashed at him again, he managed to block this attack and delivered a few slashes of his own that caused the Mountain to fall back. 

He noticed Amory Lorch had made his way down from the stands and was moving toward them, "Stop this madness this instant" came a loud yell that was dripping with anger. 

He recognized this yell as his father's and knew he should back down but the Mountain wouldn't and Amory Lorch wouldn't hesitate to kill him regardless of the consequences it might bring.

The Mountain then raised his sword to strike at him once more however a voice stopped the former, "Don't do it brother" Sandor Clegane said in a menacing tone from behind him.

"The same goes for you Lorch you pull your sword out of it's scabbard and you will be losing your head" Jaime Lannister said in an even more menacing tone from behind him as well.

Amory Lorch froze just a few in-place just a few paces behind the Mountain and his face went white in fear, he smiled when Ghost and Winter moved in-front of him with their lips pulled back to show razor sharp teeth.

The Direwolves were joined by Sandor Clegane, Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne. The Mountain huffed angrily then sheathed his sword and walked off followed by Amory Lorch trailing behind him.

The tilt yard returned to the sense of normalcy that existed before Aegon started jousting, "Thank you Sandor" He said in an appreciative tone as Sandor turned to face him.

"If he tries that bullshit again make sure your somewhere else so I can kill him this time" Sandor said in a quiet and confident tone, he stifled a gasp of surprise at Sandor's words.

"Oh great he remembers" He thought in annoyance; he had hoped that Jaime, Aegon, Tyrion, Melisandre and Arthur were the only people that remembered their old lives but that hopes was in vain apparently.

Pushing away those thought's he walked back to where he had been sitting in the stands with his sister as the herald announced the next two participants in the joust and the crowd cheered at the names.

**After the tourney.....................**

**Lyanna Stark POV**

"Greetings Ser Gerold is my husband in there?" She asked in a polite tone despite the fact this was the last place in the Red Keep she wanted to be instead she would have preferred to be in her son's bed.

"He is your grace" Gerold Hightower said and opened the door for her; the man was a man of few words much like his brother in arms Oswell Whent and why that wasn't well received by many she didn't mind.

She entered and Gerold closed the door quietly behind her, she took her time to look around the antechamber; Rhaegar had added a few new decorations but she found it rather boring and didn't like them.

"Stupid fucking bastard" Elia said in an angry tone and with her lips curled in an angry sneer as she emerged from the room where Rhaegar attended to matters of the Realm.

When Elia noticed her angry sneer disappeared and her lips morphed into a warm and loving smile, "Hello my dear have you talked some sense into our husband?" she asked her in a light teasing tone.

"No I have not but i'm courouis shouldn't you be in a certain person's bed?" Elia replied back in a tone that match her lightly teasing one, she grinned and nodded her head.

"I will but the idiot required my presence" She said in an annoyed tone and crossed her arms over her chest angrily, Elia laughed happily and then put her hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't smack him around too Lya we still need him to be King for a little while" Elia replied in a teasing manner and then left the room, she smiled and then walked toward the room her husband was in.

Once she entered the room she saw Rhaegar sitting behind his desk with a scroll spread out in-front of him, "Lyanna" Rhaegar said and greeted her with a warm and loving smile.

"Rhaegar what is it you need?" She asked in a polite tone, Rhaegar sighed and then got up from behind his desk and walked over to stand in-front of her much to her disdain,

"Lya I was hoping that we could began a new when it comes to our marriage and maybe you could spend the night with me" Rhaegar said in a tone that was filled with hope and then smiled at her.

She felt a surge of anger go through her body at his words; he had treated her with nothing but coldness and disdain for five straight years after Aemon was born, then if that wasn't bad enough he had treated Aemon with with jealousy and disdain.

"No Rhaegar my heart belongs to someone else" She said in a warm and loving tone as she thought of her son, Rhaegar's smile disappeared and then he returned to sitting behind his desk.

"I ruined my relationship with Robert and the Stormlands for you, I nearly risked the Faith revolting and putting my family in danger for you, you choose to love that bastard over me" He said in an angry tone.

"First my king you ruined the relationship between us don't you dare bring my baby into this and second don't you call my son a bastard or I will break that pretty nose of yours your grace" She said in a matter of fact tone and then switched to a warning one.

Rhaegar seemed to want to say something but merely kept his mouth shut which was a good thing, "Now I have somewhere I must be" she said and then left the room to her destination.

Once she got to her sons room she greeted Ser Arthur and then entered the antechamber, while she quietly closed the door behind her she felt warm breath on tickling the fabric of her dress.

She turned around and her anger from her meeting with her husband melted away as Ghost looked at her with his blood red eyes; Ghost always reminded her of her son and lover.

"Hello there boy" She said as she reached and ran her hands through his soft white fur, Ghost yipped happily as she stroked his fur and then nuzzled her with his soft warm snout. 

"Now Aemon is waiting for me" She said as she stopped running her hands through Ghost fur and then walked past the Direwolf toward her son's room, Ghost followed behind her.

Once she entered the room she was greeted with a familiar site, her beautiful daughter Rhaenys was naked on her sons bed and her head rested on Aemon's lap as her ran her fingers through her hair.

Ghost let out a bark behind her causing both of her children to look at her, "Mother" both of them shouted happily and then got off the bed to move to embrace her in a hug.

"Hello sweetheart" She said as Rhaenys was the first to hug her; in most other nobles houses a daughter hugging her mother while naked would be seen as highly appropriate but they were dragons.

"Hello mother, was mother able to convince father to intervene over what happened earlier?" Rhaenys asked her in a courouis tone; this didn't surprise her their entire family had been in an uproar over Rhaegar's decision but Rhaenys was absolutely livid with her father in a way that the rest of their family couldn't match.

"No sweetheart your father is well your father and that's all I can say" She said as she lovingly returned her daughters hug, she noticed her son looking at them intensely.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" She asked her son inquisitively, he merely smiled but it was that smile he would use whenever he was thinking of something extremely dirty. 

"I was just thinking that your hug would probably me more enjoyable if you were naked as well" He said and then looked at Rhaenys, Rhaenys smiled and then reached around her and undid the ties to her dress.

The dress fell to the ground leaving her naked causing her son's eyes to roam hungrily over her naked body, this caused a shiver of pleasure to travel up her spinal cord; she didn't feel the need to wear small clothes tonight.

He then planted a loving kiss upon her lips and lightly squeezed her left arse cheek, he then stopped and gave the same treatment to Rhaenys before making his way toward his doorway.

"Get on the bed you two I have presents for both of you" He said in a loving tone before he left the room, she and Rhaenys raised their eyebrows curiously and then got on the bed.

Ghost took the time to take his place next to his mother on Winter's Direwolf bed, Winter opened her eyes that were closed prior and moved her body closer to Ghost in-order to cuddle with him.

"Now cover your eyes I want this to be a surprise" They heard him call from outside the room causing both ladies to cover their eyes as a sense of anticipation stirred within them.

They heard his footsteps enter the room and stop before the bed, "Now my loves you may uncover your eyes" he said and they both uncovered their eyes to see their presents.

She couldn't stopped the gasp of amazement that left her lips; in front of her was the crown Rhaegar that was reminiscent of the one that had given her when he crowned her at Harrenhal all those years ago but it was different in a good way.

The crown was a metal circlet that was made from a metal native to the North and had been forged in the shapes of snarling Direwolves, Winter Roses had been wrapped around the Direwolves.

She looked over to Rhaenys, her gift was a crown but it was different; the metal was different and instead of wolves there were snakes and dragons opening their mouths toward each other, the flowers were also different.

"Originally I had planned to crown you both my Queen's of Love and beauty once I won the tourney but after the excitement with Aegon I wasn't in the mood to joust, I hope you like them" He said nervously.

"I love my crown sweetheart but it's not too late to crown us" She said in a warm tone and then tilted her head slightly, Rhaenys nodded her head in agreement with her mother.

Her son's lips morphed into a warm and loving smile at their response, he then stepped in-front of Rhaenys and picked up the crown to place it atop her raven black colored hair.

"Thank you little brother" Rhaenys said in a warm and loving tone, she then moved forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted a few moments causing her a smile to spread across her lips at the display of sibling affection.

Once he was done kissing Rhaenys he moved to stand in-front of her, "Thank my love there is no one else I would rather be crowned by" she said as he placed her crown upon her brown curls.

He then stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the middle of his bed, she and Rhaenys sat there crowns on the tables that rested next to his bed and then curled up right next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	6. Mother And Son Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon Targaryen has an intimate night with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter takes place some time after the royal wedding.  
2\. Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
3\. This chapter will have smut and I apologize if it is poorly written.  
4\. I will be starting another story that will serve as a precursor to this one.

Aemon Targaryen watched as his mother leaned back into her chair as they finished their supper, "Damn that was good baby" She said in a content tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it mother but I hope you saved roomed for dessert" He said in a happy tone and then lifted the metal cover off a try that sat on the table.

He watched as his mother eyes lit up at the Lemon cakes that were resting on the tray; Lemon Cakes were one of the few things she couldn't resist outside of him.

"Thank you sweetheart this is a pleasant surprise" She said as she picked up a Lemon Cake and took a bite out off it. he felt a surge of joy at making her happy.

"Your welcome mother I know how much you love Lemon Cakes" He said in a loving tone, she smiled lovingly and then finished off the rest of the Lemon Cake.

"You know my love your father wouldn't like me eating Lemon Cakes" She said and then a mischievous smile formed on her lips as she grabbed another Lemon Cake.

"True mother but your my shewolf and my shewolf isn't told what she can and cannot eat" He said in a loving tone, her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Sweetheart stop your making me blush" She said and then popped a Lemon Cake into her mouth, he smirked mischievously at her as he knew what to say next.

"Mother but you look so beautiful when you blush" He said in a warm and loving tone after she had swallowed the Lemon Cake, her blush only deepened in response.

This encouraged him to make further comments only this time he decided they would be dirty, "You know mother I have always wonder something?" he asked curiously.

"Yes dear" She replied in a loving tone as she took another Lemon Cake from the tray on his table, he couldn't help the mischievous smile that spread across his lips.

"Do your other cheeks ever get that red?" He asked in a courouis tone that was also filled with a dirty undertone, her lips formed into a sultry smile as she looked at him.

"Well sweetheart you will find out after I have had my Lemon Cakes" She said in an excited tone and then blew him a kiss, he smiled at her and then returned the gesture.

"I can't wait love you don't know how long I have been waiting for this" He replied in an eager tone, She nodded her head in agreement and then ate another Lemon Cake.

They then descended into a comfortable silence as his mother finished eating Lemon Cakes, while he took the time to have a few glasses of favorite wine Dornish Red.

However despite drinking a few glasses of wine he stopped himself from getting drunk, he didn't want to make love to one of the two woman he loved while drunk.

When his mother was done with her Lemon Cakes she pushed back her chair and walked over to his bed, She then layed down on it in a position that showed off her body.

"Now baby get over here and fuck your mother and your queen" She said in a commanding tone that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, he got out of his chair.

He then walked over to his bed as his mother stripped off her nightgown exposing her naked body, his cock harden in his breeches as he approached her and his bed.

Once he reached his bed he got on it and crawled on top of her; he was careful to not press his full weight upon her given the size difference between him and her.

He then pressed his lips against hers in a loving and passionate kiss, she returned the kiss with equal love and passion but she decided to spice it up and squeeze his arse cheeks.

The kissing continued for a few moments and then he broke the kiss, she groaned unhappily but then moaned when he dragged his tongue across her both of her nipples.

He then latched on to her left nipple and began to suck and lick it while he fondled her right breast with his right hand, "That feels so good baby" she moaned happily.

He continued doing this to her left nipple for the next few moments then switched over to her right nipple while repeating the same actions on her left breast that he had been doing on her right. 

She moaned and her moans only got louder causing him to smirk, "Oh she will love it when I give her the Lord's Kiss" he thought as he imagined his mother's reaction.

Taking his attention and mouth off of his mother's nipples he then started kissing downed her tone stomach till he was hovering just his mother's cunt, he felt fingers graze his forehead.

Looking up he was greeted by his mother's face who was staring at him contently, "You still need to take off your clothes dear" she said in a loving and motherly tone.

He looked down and then couldn't help the loud laughed that escaped from his lips; while walking over to his bed he had indeed forgotten to change out of his clothes.

He then took off his clothes and hastily tossed them off to the side, "Sweetheart put away your clothes properly" she said in a motherly tone causing him to smirk in amusement at her.

He then got off the bed and put his clothes away properly, he then walked but to his bed but before he got on his bed he grabbed the jug of wine and a cloth for the dirty idea he wanted to try.

"What's that cloth for sweetheart?" She asked in a curious, he took a few moments to decide on what to tell her before his lips morphed into a smirk as he knew what he wanted to tell her.

"You will have to a patient shewolf and wait to find out" He said in a commanding tone, she pouted cutely; his mother wasn't the most patient of people but that didn't matter to him.

He then returned to bed and then returned to ravishing his mother's nipples with attention before returning to the position he had been in when he had removed his clothes.

He then began to preform cunnilingus on his mother causing her to respond with moaning loudly, "She taste delicious, damn I should have done this earlier" he thought pleasantly.

He continued performing cunnilingus causing her mother to moan loudly and then he stopped what he was doing, he then inspected his mother's butt hole to make sure it was clean.

"Sweetheart is something wrong?" She asked in a tone that was filled with concern and annoyance, he ignored her and began to lick and stick his tongue in her butthole.

"Sweetheart that feels good" She moaned in a tone that was mixed with surprise and pleasure, he continued to do this for some time causing her to moan wantonly at him. 

He then stopped and asked her a question "What hole would you like first my love?"; he didn't mind which one she chose but he wanted her to make the descion.

"I want your cock in my arse first but I will need some oil" She said in an eager tone, he frowned and cursed his stupidity; he had forgotten to get some oil for tonight.

"I'm sorry mother but I forgot to bring any oil" He said in an disappointed and angry tone, she just smiled mischievously and then stared in an hungry manner at his erect cock.

"Don't worry sweetheart spit will just work as well as oil and I know one way your cock can be covered with spit" She said as she sat up and pounced like a hungry wolf on his cock.

He let out a moan as his mother's lips took his cock in her warm mouth and she began to suck, while her beautiful hands played with his large nuts; she was quite a good cock sucker.

She continued sucking him until she pulled his cock out of her mouth and then stuck out her tongue reveling a large amount of precum, he couldn't help the dumbstruck look of amazement he had on his face.

She then spit the precum on his cock and then rubbed it on his erect member, "Sweetheart I created this cock I know how to milk it" she said in a tone filled with pride and then smiled at him proudly.

She laid back and then spread her legs in a lewd manner that gave him full access to her, "Now sweetheart fuck me and don't stop until you were me out" she said in a commanding tone.

He smiled wolfishly as he moved to hover over here, he then lined his cock up to his mother's arse and she locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then slowly inch by inch inserted his cock up arse until it was fully impaled within her, she responded by moaning loudly and holding on to him so tightly it was like her life depended on it.

He then began to go in and out of her wonderful arse at a feverish pace causing his mother to moan and curse loudly in pleasure; he didn't know his mother could be so loud or knew such foul language.

After doing this for some time he could feel that he was getting close and his mother looked disheveled; her hair was a mess, her skin was covered in sweet and she had a wild look in her eyes the he didn't recognize.

"Mama I'm going to spill inside you" He said and then groaned as he thrusted in her, the wild look in her eyes deepened and a smile formed on her beautiful soft lips.

"Do it sweetheart fill me up with your seed" She said in a tone filled with pleasure as he went in and out of her, he smiled a wolfish smile and then picked up his pace causing her to moan.

It didn't take long until he cummed in her causing a loud moan to escape his lips, "Oh sweetheart that feels good" she said in a loving tone and then passionately kissed him on the lips.

"I hoped you still have enough seed and stamina for my cunt" She asked in a teasing but somewhat worried tone, he didn't respond but started kissing her shoulder and then stopped below her ear lobe.

"Don't worry mama I have more then enough to satisfy my women" He said adding emphasis on the words my women, she smiled and then kissed him on the lips again.

He then buried his cock deep in her cunt and even felt his cock hit the back of her womb, she let out a moan so loud that he was pretty sure the Kingsguard outside his door heard them.

"Mama we have to be quieter" He whispered lovingly as he went in and out of her cunt, she let out but this time it was more in line with the moans she made when he was taking her arse.

They settled into a comfortable silence as he continued going in and out of here cunt, this was occasionally interrupted by them passionately kissing each other.

"Sweetheart pick up your pace I'm so close" She said panting, he smiled and gladly picked up the pace causing his mother to moan and even playfully bite him on the shoulder.

After a few more moments of going in and out of her cunt he felt her began to shake as her climax struck her, she gripped him even tighter and moaned into his neck.

"Keep going sweetheart I want your seed in my womb" She said in a determined tone, he couldn't keep the smile from his face and only grunted in response as he continued to fuck her.

He continued to do this for the next several minutes until he felt his climax coming, "I'm going to cum" he said causing her to smile at him with an all too familiar smile.

He then felt himself release what had to be six to nine blast of his seed into his mother's womb, "That feels so good" she murmured in a happy tone into his shoulder.

"Your mine now mother" He said and loving kissed her head as he remained buried in his mother, she looked at him with pure uninhibited love in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I have always been yours my love" She said in a happy and content tone, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at his beautiful mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	7. The First Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon and Aegon tell their father about their plan to stop what is coming from the Lands beyond the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated  
2\. Rhaegar is going to be an asshole in this chapter.  
3\. This chapter will start off with a little smut.

Aemon opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him, his mother sleeping peacefully on his chest.

He then wrapped her arms around her and held her tighter to his chest, she murmured softly at his loving action.

He then kissed her softly upon her brown locks and held his lips there for a few moments, "Sweetheart, you horny dragon" she murmured.

She then looked up causing his kiss to be broken, her soft kissable lips then morphed into a loving smile as she looked at him.

"Good morning my love" He said in a happy tone as he stared into her beautiful grey eyes, she smiled at him again.

She positioned herself at eye level with him and then kiss him lovingly upon the lips, her returned her kiss with passion.

While they were kissing he used his hands gently explored his mothers body until he felt two round pale arse cheeks in his hands.

He smiled into their kiss as he felt his mother's arse; he was pretty confident his mother and sister had the best arse's in the known world.

He then began to squeeze her pale round arse cheeks causing while they kissed, she moaned into their kiss due to his actions.

She then broke the kiss and graced him with a wolfish smile, "Would you like to fuck your queen again my love?" she asked.

"Yes, I have become addicted to my queen's cunt in the short time I have had it" He said in a lust filled tone, she blushed in response.

"Now mother on your back" He said in a commanding tone, she rolled over on her back and then spread her beautiful legs wide apart.

"Next time we are at Winterfell I should thank Grandmother Lyarra for giving me such a beautiful mother" He said in a lust filled tone.

"Your too sweet on me you know my love" She said in a tone that was filled with love belonging to both that of a motherly and lover.

"I'm never too sweat on you my queen, my mother and my love" He said in a tone full of devotion and love, he then kissed her. 

After spending a few moments kissing her he then kissed both of her pink nipples and then planted kisses down her stomach till he reached her pubic hair.

He then took a whiff of her pubic hair and savored how she smelled like the North, he then began feasting on her cunt like he was possessed.

"Stop my love" She said while partially moaning, he looked up at her confused as to why he would want her to stop what he was doing.

"Sweetheart I want to try something different, it's called the six and nine position" She said in a courouis tone, he still looked at her confused.

She giggled; her son was inexperienced in love making up until last night, she nor Rhaenys wanted to share him with some other highborn whore.

"Well sweetheart it's a sex position where we align ourselves to face each others genital's and we have some fun" She said in a naughty tone.

His eyes grew wide with excitement and he immediately got into a feasible position, his mother smiled lecherously and got on top of him. 

She immediately took his large cock in her and began sucking causing him to moan; "she knows just how to suck my cock" he thought happily.

He then began ravishing her tasty cunt by licking and sucking it, she responded by moaning while she sucked his large cock.

It didn't take too long before his mother let out a long moan that was muffled by his cock and he felt her body twitch as he ravaged her cunt.

He was then greeted to his mother squirting all over his face, he then felt his cock twitch and heard a content sigh come from his mother's lips.

His mother then laid back on top of him and took a visible gulp, "Did you enjoy my taste sweetheart?" she replied in a knowing tone.

He nodded and his mother's beautiful lips morphed into a loving smile, "I love watching you two" came a familiar voice from the doorway. 

They both looked at his doorway to see his sister standing there with a smile on her face, Ghost was next to her with Balerion on his back.

"Good morning Rhae, you look beautiful" He said in a loving tone, Rhaenys smiled lovingly at him and then walked over to his bed. 

"Good morning my beautiful daughter, how did you sleep" His mother asked in a courouis but yet a tone that was motherly, warm and loving.

"Well but I missed my brother's bed" Rhaenys said and then got onto his bed, Rhaenys then handed him a cloth he had on the table next to his bed.

"Thank you my love" He said and then wiped his mother's juices from his face, he then lovingly kissed his sister passionately on the lips.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry but I wanted our first intimate night together to just be between my son and I" His mother said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright I understand" Rhaenys said in an understanding tone as she broke their kiss, she then hugged his mother despite her nakedness.

His mother returned the hug lovingly not caring that she was naked, this caused a blizzard of lewd images and thoughts to enter his mind.

"I think he is imagining naughty things about us mother" Rhaenys said in a knowing tone, his mother smiled at him lewdly.

His mother then grabbed the shoulder straps of Rhaenys dressed and pulled the top of her dress down, Rhaenys just giggled in a naughty manner in response.

He felt his cock hardening at the sight; his mother's large pale colored breasts topped with pink nipple's contrasted beautifully with his sister's large olive colored breast topped with dark nipples.

Rhaenys then in a move that surprised both him and his mother began to suckle and link her pink nipple; started on her left breast then switched to her right.

His mother moaned in response and put her hands in his sister's hair; he couldn't help feel a little jealous over someone else making her feel good.

"Okay that's enough my sweet daughter, your making your brother jealous" His mother said causing Rhae to stop her ministrations on her nipple's.

"I wasn't getting but if Rhaenys kept doing I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to ravage you two but I must attend an important meeting Aegon and I have with father" He said in an apologetic tone.

His mother and sister smiled then quirk their eyebrows up in a manner that was adorable but stated they were courouis about the meeting.

"Father wants to meet with us, he didn't say why" He said and felt a ping of guilt at having to lie to the two women he loved more then life itself.

They nodded satisfied with his answer then Rhaenys spoke in a tone that said a request was coming, "Come meet with our mother's and I after your meeting please".

"Where will you two be my loves" He asked in a courouis tone; his mother had changed some of her activities since his request and Rhaenys could be doing any number of things.

"The heads of the cities orphanages will be coming to Elia's chambers to collect our donations to them and Rhaenys will meet some of them" His mother said.

"Okay Aegon and I will come visit you two after our meeting" He said and then got off his bed in order to get dressed, his two lovers watched.

Once he was done getting dressed he gave them both warm and passionate kisses on the lips, he then turned to face his Direwolf companion and his sister's cat.

"Ghost, Balerion I expect you two to protect them to your utmost capabilities" He said in a commanding tone, the two cocked their heads at him in response.

Once he closed the door behind him and started on the journey to his brother's room; he was accompanied by Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur.

The walk didn't take long and when they arrived at his brother's room he was greeted by the sight of Ser Lewyn Martell, the Kingsguard smiled at him.

"Greetings Ser Lewyn I'm here to see my brother" He said in a friendly tone, the Kingsguard smiled at him and then pushed opened the door.

He entered the room with Ghost following in behind him while Arthur took his place next to Lewyn guarding his brother's chambers.

Once he was in the room he made his way toward his brother's bed chamber; his brother was still in bed most likely given that it was still somewhat early.

He then entered his brother's bed chamber and was greeted by a familiar sight; his other mother was snuggling into to his brother's chest.

"Good morning little brother" Aegon said as he opened his eyes and gently stroked his mother's beautiful black hair as she turned her head to look at him.

"Good morning my Northern son, come give me my hug and kiss" Elia said as she adjusted herself in bed so he could give her morning greeting.

He moved forward and wrapped Elia in a hug despite her being naked; this wasn't the first time he had hugged her when she was in such a state.

"Good morning mother, how did you sleep last night?" He asked as he hugged her and then kissed her forehead, she returned the hug affectionately.

"I slept well after having quite an exhausting night, what about you dear?" Elia asked after breaking the hug and kissing his forehead, he couldn't help the smile that formed oh his lips. 

"It was good I like you had a very exhausting night that I'm confident to say left both mother and I very satisfied" He said as his mind drifted back to memories of last night.

"Well I'm glad you and your mother were able to have a satisfying night, she has been quite eager for you to make love to her" Elia said in an happy tone.

"I apologize mother Aemon and I must leave you for an important meeting with father" Aegon said in an apologetic tone, Elia gave him an understanding smile. 

"That's all right dear I have something to do with your other mother and sister, but come visit us afterword" Elia said as she got off Aegon's bed and started to get dressed.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, "What so funny dear?" Elia asked in a courouis tone as she continued to get dressed.

"It's just amusing how you, my mother and Rhaenys can give me the same request with moments of one another" He responded in a tone filled with amusement.

"Well Rhae is my daughter so that isn't surprising and your mother has always been my sister despite us not sharing any blood" Elia said in a tone filled with love.

"Well mother we will see you after our talk with father" Aegon said and then gave their mother a loving kiss on the lips, he kissed her on the cheek. 

They then left Aegon's room and made the journey through the Red Keep toward their father's chambers with their Kingsguard in tow.

When they arrived at their father's chamber they were greeted by Ser Gerold Hightower; the man was the commander of the Kingsguard and was lethal with the sword.

"Greetings Ser Gerold, my brother and I have come to talk with my father" He said in a polite tone, Ser Gerold nodded and opened the door.

They both entered the room leaving their Kingsguard at the door; their father's chamber was decorated by things that represented their house.

They then made their way through his chamber to where their father's solar was located; this journey only took a few moments.

They then entered his solar, their father was behind his big wooden desk that was the same one his grandfather had used before stepping down as King.

"Father we have something important I and Aemon need to discuss with you" Aegon said in a tone that was filled with respect and love.

Rhaegar looked up from the scroll he had been looking at and gave Aegon a loving smile which turned into a disappointed tone when Rhaegar looked at him.

"What is it that you have need to talk with me about?" Rhaegar asked returning to looking at Aegon and giving his brother his full attention.

"Father you were right about about the threat coming from the lands beyond the Wall" Aegon said as they both took their place in the chairs infront of his desk.

"Ah finally you have seen the truth my son but what prompted this change?" Rhaegar asked his brother in a courouis tone.

"Because Aegon and I have fought them father" He said before Aegon could respond, Rhaegar turned to look at him with contempt in his eyes.

"What do you mean you two have fought them?" Rhaegar asked him in a tone filled with disbelief and that contempt from before.

"Aemon and I fought them in our first lives, no I take that back my first and Aemon's second" Aegon said causing Rhaegar to raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes father we don't know how and I know it sounds unbelievable but this is everyone second life, well technically it's Aemon's third" Aegon replied.

"If you want proof of what we say father there are others who remember the old life" He said, Rhaegar didn't reply but seemed to absorb what they were saying.

After absorbing what they were saying for a few moments Rhaegar indicated for them to continue on, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aemon and I have put together a plan that we believe will defeat the Night King and the Others, though it does have some loose ends" Aegon said.

"What do you mean it has some loose ends?" Rhaegar asked in a courouis but yet somewhat frustrated tone.

One of the easiest ways to anger his father outside of reminding him that he was his son was to give him ideas that were incomplete.

"Yes one of our greatest weapons' against the armies of Wights were Dany's dragons but we don't know where the eggs are" He said in a frustrated tone.

"Dany hatched dragon's" Rhaegar said in an amazed tone causing the conversation to stray from their original topic. 

"Yes she did father and they were amazing to see, it was hard to watch them die" He said as his memories of Dany's dragons entered his mind.

"I never got to see them they had all died by the time I fell" Aegon said in a sad tone; his brother had told him how much he wanted to meet the dragons.

"Now I don't mean to be rude but we should get back to the topic at hand" He said with some urgency, Aegon nodded in agreement while Rhaegar glared at him.

"Then after the matter of the dragon's comes Dany's allies from Essos" He said causing Aegon to nod in agreement while Rhaegar looked at him confused.

"Wait why would my sister have allies in Essos?" Rhaegar asked in a confused tone, he and Aegon looked at each other with a silent conversation passing between each other.

Aegon then went on to explain how Dany had found herself in Essos, Rhaegar's face went through a wide range of emotions; anger however was the most prominent.

He understood the anger that his father was feeling, he felt angry every time he thought about their old lives especially with the events surrounding his mother. 

Once Aegon was done with his explanation they waited until their father gave them permission to move on with the conversation.

"For the first time in my life I'm out of words, do you have any other loose ends?" Rhaegar said in a tone that was rather deadpanned which meant he wanted to change the topic.

"Yes the only thing that is left is the plan itself" He said, Rhaegar's eyebrows once again perked up in a courouis manner.

"The plan has three main parts; first we bring the Wildlings south of the Wall, mine Dragonglass from Dragonstone, then fight the Night King and The Others north of the Wall" He said in a manner of fact tone.

"There is also the matter of moving our mothers and sister to Dragonstone then to Essos incase we fail" Aegon added after he was done talking.

"That's a good plan but why do we need Dragonglass from Dragonstone and who is this Night King?" Rhaegar asked using that courouis tone once again. 

"Dragonglass can be used to kill the Others and as for your second question" He said and brought back his memories of his talks with his cousin Bran, well technically he was the Three Eyed Raven at that point.

"Bran and I don't know the entire story but we do know one thing, the Night King was created through an infusion of dark magic and a man" He said.

"You know nothing else about this figure" Rhaegar said in a disappointed tone; this wasn't really a surprise that he was disappointed in him. 

"No father, Bran and I were too busy fighting the Night King and the Others to find out anything else" He responded in a regretful tone.

The room descended into silence as their father seemed to once again take time to fully absorb what had been said then.

"Very well then I will sign and create a royal decree letting the Wildlings past the Wall, I will also send an order to your grandparents for the Dragonglass to be mined" Rhaegar said.

"Good Aemon and I will handle the talk with our mothers and sister" Aegon said and got out of his chair to leave, he made to follow but both were stopped by his father holding up a hand.

"I forgot to ask, how long do we have till we must face this threat head on?" Rhaegar asked once again using that courouis tone.

"Two years at most father" He said as he once again delved into memories of his old life.

"Good that means we have time to carry out and modify your plans if necessary, Aemon you are dismissed and you must stay Aegon" Rhaegar said.

He gave Aegon a sympathetic smile and then got out of his chair before leaving the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


	8. The Second Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon tells the two women he loves about the Old Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. In this chapter when Aemon says his mother he is referring to his birth mother Lyanna.

**Aemon Targaryen POV...** **…**

He looked down at the sleeping forms of his mother and sister, he was extremely nervous and afraid.

Today was the moment at which he would tell his mother and sister about their Old Lives and the coming war. 

Reaching down he gave his mother a firm squeeze on her left cheek, her eyes opened and she looked at him with love.

"Good morning my love" She said in a loving and warm tone, she then placed a loving and warm kiss upon his lips.

He returned the kiss and ran his free hand through her brown hair, this lasted for several moments before they stopped.

"Good morning to you two" He replied in a warm and loving tone, he then did the same to Rhaenys to wake her up.

"Good morning little brother" Rhaenys said in a sleepy voice, he then pulled her up to his lips and kissed her.

This lasted several moments until he broke it, his mother and sister then moved to get up but he stopped them.

He smiled as his mother and sister looked at each other with eager smiles on their beautiful royal faces.

His mother made the first move by mounting him, this caused the covers to fall away exposing her naked body to him. 

His cock immediately sprung to attention and he felt it settle between her beautiful arse cheeks, his mother sighed contently.

"Oh I think someone would like to have some fun this morning" His mother said in a lecherous tone, Rhaenys smiled.

"I don't know who is more lecherous you two or Walder Frey" He said in a joking tone, they gave him a rude hand gesture.

His mother moved to kiss him while Rhaenys began to kiss his neck, "Stop" he said in a serious and stoic tone.

They both stopped and they both looked at him in confusion, "We need to talk about something important" he said.

"This must be really important if you put off love making" His mother said as she returned to her place beside him.

Rhaenys did the same and returned to her place on the other side of him, "Now what do we need to talk about?" his mother asked. 

"You two remember the tales about the Long Night and the Others?" He asked in a courouis tone, they nodded yes.

"They are real and as we speak a second Long Night is descending upon the known world" He said in a serious tone.

They both looked at him and the room descended into silence as they took in what he had told them earlier.

"Sweetheart you have never believed those stories before what has changed your mind " His mother asked in a courouis tone.

"I agree with mother little brother what has caused you to change your mind all of a sudden?" Rhaenys asked in a curious tone as well.

He understood their skepticism; he thought the Long Night and the Others were just tales and nothing more.

"Because my loves I have fought them before in a previous life" He said in a serious tone, they looked at him in confusion.

"So when you say previous life do you mean...….?" His mother said in a tone that indicated she didn't know how to finish her question.

He could see that Rhaenys too had the same question on her mind; he understood their reaction to his statement.

"Yes mother this is not my first life, this is my second life and the one I always wanted" He said in a happy and content tone.

"Thank you sweetheart but I don't know how to proceed with this conversation" His mother said in a confused tone.

"It's alright mother and sister this conversation wasn't going to be easy" He said and kissed them on their brows. 

"Start off with the coming Long Night and the things associated with that" His sister said in a tone that was thoughtful.

"Okay, the Long Night was terrifying and it was worse then any of Old Nan's tales describe it to be" He said in a stoic tone.

A look of fear and dread appeared on his mother and sister's faces; both had heard Old Nan's tales about the first Long Night.

"There were days where I watched men freeze to death and some go mad from constant living in the dark" He said in a stoic tone.

"That sounds horrible" His sister said in a tone filled with dread and terror, his mother said nothing but was merely listening.

"It was big sister, but that paled in comparison when fighting the Others and the Night King" He said in a stoic tone.

He could see that they wanted a deeper explanation and there was also some confusion in their beautiful faces as well.

"The Others are everything that the tales say they are, while the Night King it is something else" He said in a stoic tone again.

"So you don't know what this creature is?" His mother asked in a curious tone, he nodded but then grimaced.

"Well we didn't learn the origins of the Night King but we did learn one important thing, the Night King is leading their invasion" He said.

"So what was it like fighting their wights?" His sister asked in a courouis tone, he couldn't help but smile at her courouis tone.

"Terrifying at first but I got used to it after the first few battles" He said as he delved into his memories of fighting Wights.

"Where did you fight battles against them?" His mother asked in a courouis tone, he once again delved into his memory of the Old Life.

"Hardhome, Winterfell, Riverrun and then finally at The God's Eye. However there were other battles after I perished" He said in a sad tone.

"When you say finally do you mean...…?" His mother asked once again unsure how to ask the question she wanted to ask.

"The battle of the God's Eye was where I died in the Old Life" He said in a sad tone, his mother and sister started to cry.

He took the time to take a temporary pause and comfort them as they cried; he felt guilty and sad for making cry and feel horrible.

"I can stop talking about the Old Life if it is too upsetting?" He asked them in a warm and caring tone after they stopped crying.

"No we need to her more about the Old Life continue on sweetheart" His mother said in a sad tone, his sister nodded in agreement.

"I have a question little brother, why didn't our family stop them before they made it that far?" His sister asked in a courouis tone.

"Our family had been reduced to Sansa, Arya and I. Bran was with us as well but he wasn't the boy we knew" He said in a sad tone.

The realization didn't hit them at first by what he meant but it did and a look of pure horror emerged on their faces.

"How?" His mother and sister asked in unison in tone that was filled with anger, sadness and pure pain.

"Before I tell promise me something, you two will still love each other no matter what I tell you" He said in a pleading tone.

They both nodded in consent and he breathed a sigh of relief; this conversation might go better then he expected.

He then went on to explain everything that had befallen their family in the Old Life and then waited for their reactions.

"Your still my mother and I will always love you" His sister said in a loving tone and then kissed his mother on the cheek in a loving manner.

He breathed another sigh of relief; this conversation not only went better then he had expected but better then he had ever hoped it would.

"Now before you go and think something stupid like this Old Life changes anything between us it doesn't" She said in a sure tone that left no room for argument.

"What about between us mama does this change anything?" He asked and looked his mother in the eyes, a feeling of dread crept up inside him.

He understood if his mother hated him for killing her, he in truth hadn't really forgiven himself despite knowing the circumstances of his birth.

"This changes nothing my love, if I had to choose between my life and yours I would always choose you" His mother said in a tone full of love.

"I thought you would hate, I thought both of you would" He said and couldn't hide the relief that was in his voice.

They both gave him loving smiles and one at a time kissed him lovingly on the lips, a knock was heard on the door to his chamber's.

"Ghost and Winter would you please get that" He said looking at the Direwolves, he then returned to kisses his lovers with enthusiasm.

"Let me mount you my love" His mother said in an eager tone and then mounted him giving him a view of her naked body.

He smiled happily and licked his lips; he would never tire of seeing his mother or sister naked for the rest of his days.

"You are such a slut Lyanna" Came the voice of his second mother in a teasing tone, they all looked to the source of the voice.

Elia was giving them all a loving smile from the doorway to his bedroom, Ghost and Winter were infront of her.

"Why are you interrupting us you Dornish whore" His mother shot back to her in a teasing tone, he shook his head in amusement.

"Dear would you please put your cock in her mouth so she can't interrupt us" Elia said in a queenly tone, his mother began sucking his cock.

"Aegon told me about this Old Life my son" Elia said in a loving tone, his mother stopped what she was doing and he looked at her.

"How do you feel about us my sister" His mother asked in a curious tone, Elia strode forward and sat on his bed.

"You will always be my sister you wild northern she-wolf whore" Elia said in a tone that was teasing and loving at the same time.

"And while you may not have been born from my womb you will always be my son" Elia said and then kissed him upon the brow.

"Now don't be too loud or the entire Red Keep will hear you" Elia said in a teasing tone and then left the room.

He opened his mouth but was cut off by his sister placing her lips on his, his mother resumed sucking his cock causing him to moan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	9. Dragon's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon and Rhaenys finally have sex, while Aerys and Rhaella discuss Rhaegar's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. This chapter will contain poorly written smut.  
3\. Contain POV from Rhaenys and Rhaella.

**Rhaenys POV...….**

It had been two days since her brother told her about this Old Life and in truth while she found it interesting she didn't think about it.

Though her hatred of House Lannister excluding Jaime and Tyrion increased, the same applied to House Baratheon excluding Stannis and Shireen.

Then there was her feelings toward Catelyn Tully; she considered the woman a nobody but after hearing about how she treated her brother she hated her.

Ghost yipped in approval as if sensing her feelings, "I'm glad you hate her too" she said in a appreciative tone and got off of her brother's bed.

She then walked over toward the mirror and stopped once she was infront of hit; she then admired her naked body in the mirror's reflection.

Her mind then altered the image in the mirror to show a burgeoning belly and milk filled tits; she smiled happily at the image presented.

"I can't wait" She thought happily; she didn't always want to be a mother but when her father agreed to betroth her to Aemon that all changed very quickly.

Ghost looked toward the doorway and quickly left the chamber, "Look's like Aem's is back" she thought happily and adopted a sexy pose for him.

She didn't have too wait for too long as two Direwolves to trot happily through the doorway followed by her brother and her northern mama.

"Hello brother and mother" She said in a happy tone, she felt a surge of desire as her brother's eyes roamed every ounce of her beautiful body.

"Hello big sister so I'm I going to get my usual hug or not" He said and then pouted cutely, she giggled in amusement and then got off of his bed.

She then walked over to him swaying her hips in a seductive way, she smiled happily as she noticed the desire in his eyes increase to a new height.

"See what you like baby brother" She said as she came to a stop infront of him, he nodded and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then brought him in for kiss that took her breath away; this embrace lasted several moments and was only broken when she noticed her mother smirking.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked feigning an irritated tone, Lyanna smirked at her for a few moments while Aem's lovingly kissed her neck.

"I can't wait to spoil my grandchildren rotten" Lyanna said in a happy and eager tone, she smiled at her and then thought of the perfect response.

"I'm sure you will mama but you might be busy taking care of some more pups" She said in an excited tone, Lyanna blushed happily in response to her.

She then reached down and felt his harden cock through his breeches., "You like the thought of our mama getting big with your child" she said in a seductive tone.

"Yes I do but I need to put a babe into you first" He said in a deep tone after taking a temporary reprieve from kissing her neck in a loving manner.

She smiled; they had discussed and decided that they would be having children after the Long Night was defeated for a second time, well technically a third time.

He then began lovingly squeezing her olive arse cheeks roughly; she loved it when he would squeeze her arse cheeks in a rough but loving manner.

"I will be on the bed and I shall remove my dress" Lyanna said in an excited tone, they both nodded their consent and continued on.

She let her brother do this for several moments but stopped him, "Bed, we will be fucking on the bed" she moaned out in a tone of pure happiness.

"As you command my queen, now let me carry you to bed" He said in a submissive tone, she smiled into his neck happily; she liked being the dominant one sometimes.

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed, when he sat her down on the bed Lyanna was already naked and pleasuring herself passionately.

"The whore just couldn't weight until we started could she" She said in a teasing tone, Lyanna just ignored her and continued to pleasure herself wantonly.

"Mother stop pleasuring yourself, you can only pleasure yourself when Rhae starts moaning" He said in a commanding and dominating tone.

"Sorry my love" Their mother said in a tone that was entirely submissive and then looked at him with submission in her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh.

Their mother prided herself on being a fierce she-wolf that couldn't be tamed by anyone in the Seven Kingdoms, maybe in all the known world.

But Rhaenys admired the way she would drop her wild she-wolf persona for the one thing she loved more then anything in the world; her baby boy.

He then switched his attention back to her and she let out a happy squeal as he returned to kissing her neck, this continued for a few moments.

Once he was done with her neck till he was hovering above her breast, she then let out a moan as he began sucking, licking and chewing on her brown nipple's.

She moaned in response and gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hand's, "you like my nipples little brother" she said through a loud pleasure filled moan.

He responded by intensifying what he was doing to her nipple's, she moaned even louder then before and gripped the sheets of his bed even tighter.

He then removed his attention from her nipples and toward his mother, "Mother you may resume pleasuring yourself" he said in the same commanding tone.

Their mother resumed pleasuring herself and soon she was moaning louder then Rhaenys, "She just has to show me up" she said in an amused tone.

Her brother didn't say anything but continued to ravage her nipples causing her to moan wantonly once again, this continued for several more moments before he stopped.

He then left her saliva covered nipples and then started to kiss down her toned stomach, which had been the result of many years of her learning to use a sword.

Once he reached the patch of brown hair above her cunt he looked up at her and gave her a wicked smile that sent shivers down her spine. 

He then took a whiff of her hair and smiled then said in a eager tone, "You cunt hair smells like Dorne, now let's see if your cunt tastes like Dorne".

He then placed his lips on her cunt and began to ravish her cunt as he started to eat her out, she moaned wantonly once again and cursed in pleasure.

After a few moments of him ravishing her cunt she could feel her first orgasm coming, "Keep going baby brother" she yelled in a pleasure filled tone.

Her orgasm hit her like she had been punched by a giant and she shook as waves of pleasure went through her, "he quite good isn't he" came the voice of their mother. 

She looked to see their mother crawl over and take her place next to them; she was flushed, nipple's were hard, and her thighs were glistening wet with her fluids.

"So did you enjoy your orgasm?" She asked in a knowing tone and then smiled at her, their mother nodded her head but her eyes were on her baby boy.

"Son take off your clothes I want to see that cock I created" Lyanna said in a commanding tone, she turned her attention back to her baby brother.

"As my queen commands" He said and stripped out of his clothes, he then walked over to his wardrobe and put his clothes into their proper place.

He then got back on the bed and crawled over to her, "What hole would you like it in first my love?" he asked in a courouis tone and then smiled lovingly at her.

"Destroy my arse hole first my love" She said in a eager and excited tone, he smiled and then his cock slowly entered her arse hole inch by inch.

She couldn't but moan and groan in pleasure as his cock filled her arse hole, once his cock was fully in her she let out a sigh of pure contentment in response.

"It feels amazing dosent it?" Lyanna said in a happy tone, she nodded happily and Lyanna planted a loving kiss upon her brow in response to her statement.

"Now fuck her arse dear, split my beautiful daughter in half with that cock" Lyanna said once again in a commanding tone, he nodded and began to pound into her arse.

She let out the loudest moan she had ever in her entire life so far as her brother pounded her arse, his hands didn't remain idle and began playing with her tit's.

This continued for a few moments as her lewd moans continued and another orgasm approached; she was in one of the Seven Heaven's at the moment.

"I'm close Rhae" He said while clenching his teeth as he pounded in her, she close her eyes as a wave of pleasure hit her and moaned lewdly once again.

She then felt what must have been six blast of a warm liquid enter her arse, her brother then pulled his cock out of her arse and plunged his entire cock within her cunt.

"I feel so full baby brother" She said in a loving and content tone, he smiled and then began to go in and out of her cunt in a steady rhythm.

After a few moments she felt her orgasm from her arse fucking approaching, "I'm close baby brother" she said as he continued to fuck her passionately.

He temporarily paused causing her to glare at him, he just smirked at her and then quickened his pace causing her to moan in ecstasy loudly once again.

"Oh Aemon" She moaned as her orgasm hit her for and second time and she found herself cumming, he continued to fuck her however to get his own release.

It wasn't long before she felt him shoot six to eight strong blast of his seed deep inside her womb and much to her surprise she experienced another orgasm. 

Her brother then layed down next to her on her other side, she scooted closer to him which caused them to be practically cuddling together.

"That was amazing little brother" She said in a warm and loving tone, he smiled and then planted a warm and loving kiss upon her lips.

"My turn" Lyanna said in a enthusiastic tone as they broke their kiss, she smiled and shook her head in amusement as her brother attended to their mother.

**Rhaella Targaryen POV...….**

"Fuck me, fuck me harder brother" She said in a commanding tone, she then felt a sharp smack on her left arse cheek and her brother increased his paste.

"You do not command me little sister but I will acquiesce to your request this time" Aerys said feigning a dominating tone as he fucked her arse.

She smiled into the pillow she had buried her head into; she loved it when her brother dominated her whenever they were making sweet love with each other.

She then felt her brother grab her hips gently and pulled her to his chest, "I still can't believe you wanted to fuck that worthless landed-knight" he said feigning an angry tone.

"But he was so nice and charming big brother" She said in a dreamy tone; she didn't care about Bonifer Hasty, but she liked getting her brother riled up.

"That may be true little sister but you are mine and I'm not giving you to that fucking knight" He said and then playfully bit her neck, she moaned lewdly and then giggled.

He then inserted his cock back into her arse causing her to moan lewdly again, he then began to pound in and out of her arse in a slow rhythmic pace.

It wasn't long before she felt six to nine strong blasts fill her arse and she smiled in satisfaction, her brother lovingly kissed her on her neck in response.

"I love you Aerys" She said in a tone filled of love and admiration, her brother continued to lovingly kiss her neck in response causing her to moan in response.

They then broke apart and layed down in bed, she adopted the position she had grown accustomed to; laying down on top of him and tucking her head in the crook of his neck. 

"So I forgot to ask you but how is the mining going?" She asked in a courouis tone; they had started two weeks ago and she was courouis about how far they had come.

"Good but I don't see why our son wants us to send the stuff up North, tomorrow I will show you how far we have gotten" He said and then kissed her on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


	10. A Dragon's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon says goodbye to his family and departs north with a stag in tow, his birth mother and sister join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. Lyanna and Rhaenys already know of Gendry's existence through Varys.

**Aemon POV...….**

"You ready Gendry?" Aemon asked his friend in a courouis tone, Gendry Waters nodded but grimaced.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a courouis tone, Gendry grimaced again and then responded.

"My uncle's red witch is she at the Wall?" Gendry asked, he nodded and shook his head as Gendry cursed under his breath.

Gendry hadn't forgiven Melisandre for the incident involving the leeches and his attempt to bed him from his first life.

"At least Arya will be relatively close" He said in a happy tone and then smiled, he shook his head.

Gendry's lips formed into a questioning form; this was going to hurt him but he needed to know the truth.

"Arya is very different from how she was in the Old Life, she might not return your feelings" He said in an apologetic tone.

Gendry frowned and seemed sad, "Shit I will have to find a way to make this up to him" he thought.

"Your grace everything is ready for your journey" Ser Gwayne Guant said in a dutiful tone as he walked up to him.

"Thank you Ser Gwayne, saddle up we will be departing once my mother and sister get here" He said.

Ser Gwayne nodded and then mounted his horse, he noticed Ser Arthur and Jaime enter the court yard.

"They are not coming with us are they?" Gendry asked in a courouis tone, he shook his head in response to his friend's question.

Ser Arthur and Jaime would be staying behind to protect his family just in case the Night King and the Others prevailed in the North.

They waited a few more moments while Ser Lewyn Martell mounted up, he sighed sadly when he realized they were not coming.

He had gotten into a series of arguments with his mother and sister over if they would be going North with him.

"Well I guess it's time to say goodbye" He thought and stroked Ghost behind the ears as the Direwolf yipped happily. 

He then walked over to his second mother and brother, his father didn't want to see him off on his journey.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye" He said to Elia first, Elia gave him a loving smile in response.

"Only for a while my son, you will becoming back to me healthy and whole" Elia said in a tone full of motherly love.

He gave her a loving smile and then pulled her in for a hug, she returned the hug and then kissed his forehead.

He stayed within her embrace for several moments; this might be the last time she would hug him.

After he broke the hug he moved over to his brother, Aegon was trying to reflect the confidence of his mother but failing. 

"I spent one life without you brother don't have me spend the rest of this one without you" He said while tears slid down his cheeks.

He understood his state; Robb may have been his brother choice, but Aegon was his brother by blood and he didn't want to lose him.

He brought his brother into a loving hug and they stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart so he could leave. 

He took one final look at where his mother and sister should be standing, he sighed before turning away and mounting his horse.

However Ghost yipped in an excited manner and trotted over to the doorway of the Red Keep, he opened his mouth to call him back but stopped.

His mother and sister walked out in the their riding attire, followed by servants who carried their things.

He dismounted his horse and walked over to his mother, "Mother I'm glad you two have come to say goodbye to me" he said in a happy tone.

"No we have not I'm a woman of the North and I will fight for it, I also cannot let you fight this alone" Lyanna said and kissed his cheek.

His sister nodded in agreement with his mother's statement, "Mother please I can't lose you two again" he said in a pleading tone.

"You won't lose us sweetheart, but we have to do this please let us do this" His mother said in a tone that was pleading.

He sighed and looked at his sister; he could tell by the look on her beautiful face that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine but I will train you both on how to properly fight The Other's" He said in an authoritative tone, they both nodded in agreement.

His mother and sister nodded their consent to his demand, he breathed a sigh of relief that they acquiescence to his demands.

His mother and sister then said goodbye to their family, they then mounted their horse as the servant packed away their things.

"Take care of your sister and mother" Elia said and then gifted him with a loving smile, Aegon nodded in agreement with their mother.

He nodded in agreement with her statement and mounted his horse, he then urged his horse forward to the Red Keep gate.

Once they had went through the gates of the Red Keep into the streets of King's Landing, his protective instincts' kicked in. 

The crowds that were milling about parted as Ghost and Winter lead the procession, the crowds began to cheer.

He couldn't help but smile as cheers of "Good Queen Lyanna" rang throughout the crowd, however he soon frowned.

Despite the cheering crowds he could see frowning faces among the crowd, "Just like the wedding" he thought unhappily.

However he didn't have much time to dwell on this once again as his sister looked over her shoulder to him and indicated for him to come to her.

"Yes sweet sister what do you need?" He asked as his horse came a trot that matched her horse's, she smiled at him sweetly.

"Nothing I just wanted you to be next to me" She said in a loving tone and smiled at him, she then looked back at Gendry.

"Rhae you can trust Gendry he is nothing like his father in terms of mannerisms" He said in an honest tone, Rhae looked at him and smiled.

"If you say I can trust him I will try to but you might want to talk to mama" Rhaenys said and indicated toward their mother.

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked in a courouis tone; he had not notice any strange behavior from his she-wolf so far.

"It's not my secret to tell my love, ask her when we are alone" Rhaenys said in a polite tone and then returned her attention to the crowd.

He looked toward his mother as his mind began to wonder what secret his mother could have that would involve Gendry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	11. A Secret & Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna shares a secret causes Aemon to hate Robert Baratheon even more while they are stopping in Riverrun,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.

**Aemon POV...** **…**

He closed the door to his guest chambers and softly closed the door behind him, "Finally" he thought happily.

The journey to get her had been tiring and their first day in Riverrun thanks to Hoster Tully had been even more tiring.

Hoster Tully had thrown a feast in honor of them but he had to deal with the fish lord's insults toward his mother the entire time.

Hoster didn't like House Stark for denying his daughter Catelyn Tully the opportunity to marry into it and for the latter's current marriage.

Catelyn Tully was now Catelyn Frey and married to Edwyn Frey, he hadn't heard any good things about the man so far in their stay.

Edwyn Frey was describe as cold and hateful, though he didn't know how much of this was true or just generally dislike for the Frey's.

A Dornish voice signing The Bear and The Maiden Fair broke him out of his thought's causing him to smile in happiness.

Quickening his pace through the antechamber of his guest chambers he arrived at the threshold of his bed chamber and saw a beautiful site.

His mother and sister were naked on his bed, his sister was sitting on his lap and the two were practically cuddling together.

"Mother I didn't know you were into girls and my sister was the particular woman you were interested in" He said in a sly tone and smiled.

"You wish my son" His mother said in a teasing tone and then Rhaenys left her lap to take her proper place in his guest bed. 

He then took off his attire leaving him naked before his mother and sister, Ghost took his place next to Winter at the foot of his bed.

He then climbed into to bed and took his place in between his two lovers, his mother and sister cuddled into his sides. 

"Was the fish lord mad that I left the feast early?" His mother asked feigning a tone of concern, he smiled in amusement at her.

"No he was not, he did go into a rant about how his daughter would be Lady of Winterfell if it wasn't for you" He said in response to her.

His mother gave him a beautiful smile and he planted a loving kiss upon her lips, his mother returned the loving kiss with passion and warmth. 

"Well I'm sure he will rant around me before we leave here and I can't wait to tell him what an excellent Lady of Winterfell Ashara is" She said after breaking their kiss.

He smiled happily as he imagined the verbal lashing Hoster would have to endure; Hoster was no match for his mother in a war of words.

He knew he shouldn't smile at that because it would only further sour relations with House Tully but he didn't care very much if that occurred.

"What did Hoster think about having a bastard as his honored guest?" Rhaenys said in a mischievous tone and smiled at him.

"He was less then thrilled and didn't say one word to Gendry after you two left the feast" He said in a tone filled with distaste toward Hoster.

"Mother I have question, why have you been avoiding Gendry since we started our journey?" He asked in a courouis but yet gentle tone.

His mother didn't respond but sighed in a sad and unhappy manner, he felt a sense of dread well up in his very being in response to her sigh.

"The reason I have been avoiding Gendry is because he reminds me of Robert when he tried to rape me" His mother said and waited for his reaction.

The words didn't register at first but the minute they did he felt an all consuming rage that burned hotter then dragon fire take hold of him.

"When did that fucking pig violate you?" He asked in a tone that was filled with anger, he also gently tightened his grip on her.

"It was during the Tourney of Harrenhal after I had just meet the woman who would became your aunt" His mother said in a tone full of nostalgia.

"I was walking back to my tent when he pushed me up against a tree and attempted to violate me" His mother said in a tone filled with disgust.

"You said attempted, what stopped him from violating you?" He asked in an angry tone, his mother smiled happily at his question.

"Your grandmother Rhaella placing a sword near his neck and threatening to take his head if he continued any father" His mother said and smiled at him.

He smiled happily; that was something his fierce dragon of a grandmother would do if she saw a maiden that was in distress or needed help.

"How did Robert keep his fucking head?" He asked in a tone that was courouis and angry, his mother smile grew even wider before she responded.

"Well Robert was drunk and didn't managed to actually violate me but he did tarnish my honor so I was given the choice to decide his punishment" His mother said.

His sense of curiosity temporarily superseded his sense of anger and he raised his eyebrows in curiosity at her, his mother's smile turned mischievous.

"I decided that a duel between me and Robert would be enough to restore my honor" His mother said in a mischievous and happy tone.

He couldn't help but smile; his mother would definitely beat Robert ass in a spar despite the storm lord's advantages in height and overall strength.

"Well mother I can't say that is the punishment I would have chosen but if you believe the punishment fit" He said still angry at Robert for his actions.

"My father and your uncles would agree with you on that my love" His mother said in a happy tone, his sister nodded in agreement with their mother. 

"I have another question if you don't mind mother, how does Rhae know but I didn't?" He asked in a tone that was full of hurt at not being told.

"I was discussing it with Elia and your big shit of a sister overheard us speaking" His mother said in a soft and warmed tone, he frowned in response.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I wasn't planning on telling you, I thought no I feared you would look at me differently" His mother said in a sad tone and looked down.

"Look at me my she-wolf mama" He said in a warm and loving tone as he placed his hand upon his mother's chin, his mother then looked into his eyes.

"I would never view you any differently for something like that, your my mother and my she-wolf" He said in a loving tone and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Once they broke their kiss his mother place her head back on his chest, "Mother if you want Gendry and I can take another route North" he said.

"Don't you dare" His mother said in a tone that was more of a teasing growl, he couldn't help but smile lovingly at her in response to her behavior.

"Now if you don't mind sweetheart we should get some rest we have three days with the fishes and we will need all the rest we can get" His mother said.

"Okay goodnight mother" He said in a warm and loving tone, he then planted a warm and loving kiss upon her lips which she returned.

"Goodnight my love" His mother said in a warm and loving tone after they broke their kiss, his mother then placed her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight little brother I love you" His sister said in a warm and loving tone, he then gave her a warm and loving kiss upon her beautiful lips.

His sister then burrowed into his side and drifted off to sleep, he then looked at his mother's beautiful face as the moon light reflected off of it.

As he looked upon his mother's face he felt his anger once again rise like and this time it was accompanied by an intense feeling of hatred.

He wasn't a hateful person but he hated Robert Baratheon in a way that he hated no other man in the Seven Kingdoms, maybe even the entire known world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	12. Arrival In Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family and Gendry arrive in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. This chapter will contain at least two POV.

**Lyanna Stark POV...….**

She couldn't help but smile as the grey walls of Winterfell came into view, "We are almost there" she then proclaimed in a happy tone.

"Good I love the North but I like being warm too" Rhaenys said in a polite tone as she and the rest of the royal party caught up to her.

She couldn't help her smile from growing wider and the soft chuckle that escaped her lips; that was something her Dornish daughter would say.

"I wish I could tell you it will only be temporarily sweet sister but it's only going to get colder" Aemon said in a foreboding tone and looked past Winterfell.

Rhaenys smiled at her brother and then leaned over to whisper something in his ear, he smiled in response to whatever Rhae had said to him.

"So the New Citadel has said the Winter will be harsher this time" Gwayne Gaunt said in an considerate manner; he didn't remember the old life.

"Well if I may interject I would advise heading to Winterfell" Lewyn Martell said in a polite tone, she looked at the Dornish Kingsguard in response.

She could tell the man was not enjoying the cold but given his polite and kind nature wouldn't complain infront of the people he was sworn to protect.

"Your right I apologize Lewyn for holding us up" She said in an apologetic tone and tap the reigns on her white courser urging it toward Winterfell.

Like usual Ghost and Winter took their places at the front of the procession, Rhaenys and Aemon joined her on her left and right side respectively.

When they got to Winter Town they slowed the procession down to allow the smallfolk to see them, they were greeted with happy and warm cheers.

This made her smile; she knew Ned had doubts about being the Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North but his doubts were dead wrong.

Once they made it through Winter Town they entered Winterfell through the Kingsroad gate and crossed over the moat, a sense of excitement built within her. 

The sense of excitement served to fuel her happiness as they entered the courtyard of Winterfell and all within it went down on one knee in greeting. 

She brought her horse off to the side and in the waiting hands of a servant, Aemon and Rhaenys followed the same actions with their respective horses.

Aemon was off his horse first and went to help Rhaenys off her horse, she didn't miss how Aemon fondled his big sister arse cheeks in the process.

Once Aemon had helped Rhaenys off her horse he came over to hers, "May I help you mama?" he asked in a tone that was polite and deferential.

"Thank you my love" She said in a warm and loving tone that was also motherly as she started to dismount her horse, he lovingly helped her down from her horse.

Once she was on solid grown again she took a moment to savoir the feeling of Northern soil beneath her feet, she then joined her children.

"Rise Lord and Lady Stark" Aemon said in a warm and loving tone, her brother and his wife returned to a standing position along with everyone else in the courtyard.

"Winterfell is yours nephew welcome back" Ned said in a happy tone and hugged her son, he returned the hug and they stayed in that embrace for a few moments.

Aemon then broke the embrace and moved over to greet his aunt, "Aunt Ashara you grow more beautiful by the year" he said in a tone that was full of love.

"Thank you for the compliment, dear nephew now give your aunt a hug" Ashara said in a warm and loving tone, Aemon and her then enveloped each other in a hug.

"It's good to be back at Winterfell uncle" Rhaenys said in a happy tone, Ned smiled and then wrapped his niece by choice in a loving but familial hug.

The hug lasted a few moment's before they broke apart and before Rhaenys moved on to greet the rest of their family, "Hello little brother" She said in a loving tone.

"Lya, I'm glad your home" Ned said in a warm and loving tone, Ned then brought her into a warm and loving hug which she immediately reciprocated.

Once they were done hugging she moved on to greet her good-sister, "Ashara I hope you have been Ned in line" she said in a slightly joking tone.

"Oh yes your grace I have been keeping my dear husband in line for the time being at least" Ashara said in a warm and happy tone, she smiled at her good-sister.

Still smiling she pulled her good-sister into a warm and loving hug which much like the hug with her brother lasted a few moments, she then broke the hug.

She then moved on to greeting her nieces and nephews, Sansa and Arya were polite and warm in their usual manner toward her while her nephews were a different story.

Well that wasn't true for Rickon and Brandon, they gave her their usual enthusiastic greetings which warmed her heart to see her so loved by them.

Robb however was where it was different; her nephew discreetly roamed over her body with his eyes and his tone as they greeted each other had a flirtatious tone.

She wasn't mad but instead pitied her nephew; there was no way she would give up what she had with her son for a more intimate relationship with her nephew.

She then moved on to her eldest brother Brandon Dustin and her other good-sister Barbary Dustin; they both greeted her with warmth and love which she returned.

Once she was done with greeting them she moved onto her parent's, "Sweetheart" her mother Lyarra Stark said in a tone full of motherly love and warmth.

"Mother, I have missed you very much" She said in a warm and loving tone as she hugged her mother, this embrace lasted several moments before they broke apart.

"Father, I have missed you very much as well" She said in a warm and loving tone as well, her father Rickard Stark didn't wait for her to bring him into a hug.

Instead he did what he always did and brought her into hug; the hug was warm and it was in truth like being hugged by a bear but she didn't mind.

This embrace like the one with her mother lasted a few moments before they broke apart, "Now we have had a feast prepared for your arrival" Ned said in a happy tone.

"Thank you uncle, lets get our things inside and then we will attend the feast" Aemon said in a thankful tone and then smiled, Ned signaled to the servants.

The servants then began to bring their things into the main keep, she and her family then made their way into the main keep while everyone else dispersed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed ad appreciated.


	13. Interlude Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at various individuals throughout Westeros and Essos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
2\. This chapter will contain multiple POV.

**Tywin Lannister POV...** **…**

He looked down at the map of the Seven Kingdoms and focused on King's Landing in particular, he then scooped up the dragon figurine that was on it.

"Damn inbreed fools, my daughter could have queen and my grandson King" He thought angrily and curled his fist around the dragon until it hurt.

Years ago he had tried to convince Rhaegar, Rhaella and Aerys that his daughter Cersei would have made a perfect queen but they down right refused.

Then if that wasn't enough to insult him Cersei was passed over for some stinking Dornish bitch and some flea bitten whore from the waste land that was the North.

"But that insult will be rectified with my granddaughter and blood" He thought happily as he looked at the map not really paying any attention to it at all.

It had been a hard bargain to attempt to reach with his ally but he had taped into the man's hatred for House Targaryen and his need to distance himself from them.

In the end the man had seen reason and communicated through raven's that he would agree to a marriage with his granddaughter, his blood would final sit the throne.

"There you are I had worried you had snuck off to a brothel" Came the voice of the love of his wife and mother of his children, Joanna Lannister Lady of Casterly Rock.

He turned to face her and squashed the temporary surge of panic that flared within him, "Did you honestly think I would be in a brothels?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"No not really you wouldn't bed anyone but your wife" Joanna said in a amused tone and then approached him, she took the time to glance at the map curiously.

"I have always wanted to ask you what this map was for?" Joanna asked in a curious tone, he took only a few moments to think of a proper excuse for the map.

"I use this my love to plan the future of our family and ensure our name remains great" He said in sure tone, Joanna closed the distance between them and hugged him.

He returned the hug and squashed the guilt that sprung up inside him; Joanna was still friends with Rhaella and Aerys, she was also fond of their children and grandchildren.

Joanna due to this friendship wasn't going to react well to what he was going to do to House Targaryen, she might even hate him for it but it must be done.

"Okay then well it's time for bed and you need your rest" Joanna said in a warm and loving tone, she then took hold of his hand and lead him from the room.

**High Septon Garth...….. **

He looked down at the symbol of the Faith of The Seven and up at a stain glass window that contained an image of the mother in all her glory, he couldn't help but smile.

Soon he would accomplish what no High Septon had ever managed to do, unite the Seven Kingdoms under the Faith of The Seven and forever change Westeros.

It would be hard and he was sure it would be endless frustrating but it would be well worth it in the end once they removed certain people and families that would prevent it.

"Are you certain our plan will look?" Came the voice of his friend and Septon Tom; his friend still had doubts about this plan despite his many reassurances it would work.

"This will work Tom you just need to have a little faith" He said in a warm and friendly tone, Tom smiled and accepted his response but he could still see his doubt.

"Okay I will trust you but I don't like some of the people who we have forged this plot with" Tom said in a disgusted tone, he nodded in agreement with childhood friend.

"I know and I feel the same way but it's the price we must pay in order to untie the realm under the true faith" He said barely able to contain his excitement over his goal.

Tom smiled and he knew that smile, it was the same smile Tom had when he had first proposed the idea after serving as the High Septon for about four years in total.

"How long do we have until the time comes?" Tom asked in a courouis tone, he pondered that for a moment before he answered his childhood friend's question.

"I would say three weeks at best, that's when he will arrive and the true war will began" He said in an excited tone, Tom smiled excitedly and then looked thoughtful.

"That's good but I must tell the brothers so they can have extra time to prepare for what is coming" Tom said in an excited tone and then left his presence to go talk to the others.

He took one final look at the symbol of the Faith of The Seven and then back at the stain glass, "Change is coming" he thought happily and then returned to his duties.

**Cersei Lannister...….**

She walked through the halls of Strom's End, when her father told her she would be married to Robert Baratheon she was disappointed but she could overcome that.

In truth she had wanted to be married to Rhaegar and have his children but she was denied by a frail Dornish bitch and that flea bitten wolf bitch from the North.

But that disappointment turned to hatred from the moment Robert attempted to bed her; Robert had whispered his beloved wolf bitches name during the bedding attempt.

Then there was the Storm's End itself and Robert's Family; Storm's End paled in both splendor and might when compared to her true home of Casterly Rock.

Then there was his family; Renly was an absolutely pathetic man who merely played at being a lord, then there was his older brother Stannis and his family.

Stannis was dour and unlikeable in every manner of the word, his wife Selyse was one of the ugliest women she had ever seen and his daughter Shireen was a disfigured abomination who should have been tossed off the cliffs surrounding Storm's End the moment she came down with Greyscale.

But soon everything shall be righted, the frail Dornish bitch would watch as her children die and the flea bitten wolf bitch would watch as her bastard also died like his siblings.

Then came the fates of Elia and Lyanna, she had thought about and had finally settled on what would be the most humiliating punishment for them; they would become Joffrey's whores.

Dorne and the North would be outrage by this but she didn't care about that, the families the new king has appointed to rule them would keep those kingdoms in line.

She couldn't help the smile that formed upon her lips at Elia and Lyanna's fate; that's what they get for taking away her chance to become queen and give Rhaegar children.

Though there was one part of this scheme that would fall apart; Robert might want to take out his anger on Lyanna but hopefully Robert would get killed in the coming war.

Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes looking at the back of her head, she then turned around and smiled at the person looking at her; her daughter and the future queen.

"Sweetheart what are you still doing up you should be asleep?" She asked in a warm and loving tone, Myrcella gave her a loving smile before answering her question.

"I couldn't sleep mother, so I decided to walk around for a bit" Myrcella said in a warm and loving tone, Myrcella then wrapped her in a warm and loving hug which she returned.

"That's alright dear but you need to at least do it with a guard" She said in a motherly tone, Myrcella shook her head in disagreement dismissing her concern.

"Fine then at least keep your mother company while I walk around our home" She said Myrcella nodded her head in agreement causing her beautiful hair to move with her head.

**A Cave In The Ruins of Old Valyria...….**

He stretched out of body as the he breathed in the air which was filled with volcanic ash; the cave he and his brothers were dwelling in was large but cramped to say the least.

Once he was done stretching he looked west to a land that was far away, well maybe for a human but he and his brothers could make the trip in a short amount of time.

He smiled as he thought about the far away land; the volcanic island that reminded him of this place, the vast fields of green and then the white stuff that existed in the North. 

His mind then thought about the human's dwelling in that land; his beautiful and loving mother, then there was her quiet helper, then there was his rider and his pet white Direwolf.

He felt the urge to fly there now but he needed to stay with his brother's, "Don't worry the time is approaching, you will see them again" came a warm and loving voice.

He turned his head to see a woman leaving their cave, the woman wore a dark re lacquer mask and her eyes were mismatched; one was dark blue and the other was bright green.

She stopped and placed a hand on his massive head in a calming gesture causing a surge of love to flow through him, he hoped mother would understand when they were reunited. 

"Now return to your brother's I have some more spell's I must preform on you" She said in a warm and loving tone as she walked back to the cave that was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
